


浪子（名叫牵牛花的星球）

by FurryBigProblem



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, First Time, Investigations, M/M, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: 他们一个被控谋杀含冤被星际舰队开除，另一个则亲眼看着自己服役的星舰在烈火中坠落。他们都以为生活中的美好就这样结束了。吉姆和史波克在旧金山一间酒吧里不期而遇，然后共同开始了对治愈、爱请、公正和舰队价值观的追求。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 生活就是火葬场

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prodigal (or, A Planet Called Petunia)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420567) by [SupposedToBeWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupposedToBeWriting/pseuds/SupposedToBeWriting). 



“咱们什么时候才肯承认咱有问题呢？”

老骨头不满的声音慢吞吞地注入耳道，吉姆却没那个决心让他的大脑真正理解这句话，他的脑袋里就像打鼓似的“咚咚咚”地疼。 **什么鬼啊。**

他头痛95％都归功于星舰学院医务室里亮瞎眼的白色灯光。出于自卫，他紧紧把眼皮挤在一起，两手在生物床扎人的床单上攥成了拳头。这是几点了啊？医务室里听不到他熟悉的噪音——没有通讯器着急上火的尖叫，也没有漂浮轮床的嗡嗡声。 **哦，该死，我又不是个大夫，却知道医务室听起来是什么声音。不是个好现象吧？** 现在是该老骨头值班吗，还是说老骨头在休息时间跑过来了？

老天，如果是后一种，那他不配有这人当他最好的朋友。

“没错，我说‘咱们’，指的就是你，”救世主大人拖着南方腔解释道，吉姆手指上撤掉了一个夹子。测心率的，大概？“我得确定你不会把我也划进你这火葬场似的生活里。”

“闭嘴……”吉姆咕哝。 **大声不好。坏人说话太多。吉姆头疼。不要。** 他撑开眼皮，盯着对面的墙壁，努力集中精神。这样做的同时，他惊讶地发现自己的脸相当……僵硬。糙得很。他伸手在留了好久的胡茬附近探探，不禁疼得哼了一声。那东西摸起来不像他的脸。为什么不像他的脸？他哀怨地望望老骨头，后者只是嗤之以鼻。

“忍着点儿，公主殿下，我这就帮你。”老骨头点点他的PADD，屏幕瞬间变得干净光洁，像镜子一样。他把它放到吉姆伸出的手里，吉姆把正面翻过来朝向自己。

淤青爬满了他整个右半边脸。一只眼睛肿了（呵，难怪看东西是这个样子），颧骨上有一道歪歪扭扭的Z字形伤口。“这狗娘养的帅小子谁啊？”他开玩笑说，瞟着老骨头。老骨头无动于衷。

老骨头的回应只是抄起无针注射器给他扎了一针头。吉姆疼得尖叫一声。

“既然你清醒了，我就给你点能加速血管再生的东西。你还记得昨天晚上的事吗？”

吉姆想了想，使劲想了想。他在一间酒吧里。一边一杯接一杯地喝酒，一边跟一个眼睛能 **勾魂** 的安多里亚美妞搭讪，后来……

想起来了。他看到了电视，看见了正在播放的特别节目“乔治.寇克的堕落浪子”，上面把一张他父亲的照片和他在军事法庭受审的照片并排放在了一起， **之后** 的事情就有些……模糊了。吉姆摆出一副呆愣的神情抬头看着老骨头。

“提示一下呗？”

老骨头嫌恶地哼了一声。吉姆这才意识到他上次和老骨头一起喝酒时，老骨头在他来得及惹麻烦之前就把他拉走了。而那是 **几周** 以前的事了。昨晚只有他自己。所以他是怎么……？

“等等，你到底在那儿吗？”

“不。吉姆，我不在。我正陪着我老婆和闺女呢，就接到酒吧招待的电话说你挑衅了什么特拉维人打起来了，”说着又是一针，但这次吉姆没像上一次那样怪叫，因为他的脸变得又软又放松。 **真舒服。** “这说明什么，如果你认真想的话，你就会明白这酒吧招待不仅知道你叫什么名字，而且知道给我打电话来把你弄走。 **也就** 说明——”

“你的脸让人过目不忘，老骨头。”

“——这不是他们第一次给我打电话了。”

“我觉得本月还是第一次。”

“ **吉姆** 。”老骨头的声音里有种严肃而又悲哀的东西，而吉姆最讨厌他操起这种郑重其事的腔调，就跟他特么是他爸似的。到他走的时候了。吉姆一甩腿翻下床，站起来把身上摸了一遍。公寓钥匙，还在，钱包也是。不错。棒。“别装听不见，你这样——”

“多谢把我修理好了。”套上大衣，吉姆朝老骨头摆摆手指权当告别，就抬腿往外走。走路比他以为的要容易，晃到门口的路上他只踉跄了一点儿。他仅仅模模糊糊地意识到老骨头叉着胳膊站在门边。

走在学院医务室昏暗的走廊里，听着自己脚步的回声，吉姆不得不承认 **也许** 他生活的走向确实有些糟糕。实际上，像屎一样，虽然他更多的是为老骨头而不是他自己而难受。老骨头不该忍受这些。该死，他根本用不着 **做** 这些。

他和老骨头的友谊历史还不算长，但他俩几乎是一拍即合。那几乎让他回想起了第一次遇到芬尼时的情形，他们也是立刻就产生了共鸣。老骨头一上来就明确了三件事:对那些丑闻他屁都不在乎，他是个好酒友(呃， **以前是** )，一般情况下总体来说是个好人。他们不怎么谈起(读作:根本不谈)军事审判的事。他每次都把吉姆治好，也不多抱怨，单为这，吉姆就欠了他好多。单为……他的友谊……老天爷，为这个他永远也没法报答老骨头。

好在吉姆偶尔会照顾照顾乔。吉姆喜欢那丫头。她特有范儿。

他忍不住猜测老骨头会不会在某天因为吉姆喝酒惹出的麻烦而就此和他绝交。比起谋杀的罪名，老骨头竟然觉得酗酒是更大的问题，也是挺奇怪的。在吉姆第无数次在老骨头家的沙发上醒来之后，老骨头就拒绝和他一起喝酒了。他担心吉姆，他明白，可老骨头的爱心正好也是他性格里最糟糕的一点。

吉姆不想让任何人管他的屁事。那样更干净。毕竟，他在这地球上 **到底** 还有多少时间呢?

“你是要 **走** 回你那里啊，混蛋，还是——”

老骨头一路小跑，在吉姆走出学院大门的时候追了上他。走到这里吉姆才发现太阳还没完全升上来。他们真是在半夜给老骨头打的电话。“提醒我请你喝一杯，到时候的，”吉姆轻快地说，无视了他的问题，“你为我把医务室的门开了?”

“酒吧到医务室比去医院近，何况你就是需要个能把那劲儿睡过去的地方。”

“可不是么。问题是，现在我需要一个能把医务室的劲儿睡过去的地方了。我得提提神，”吉姆揉揉后脖子，“你晚上有空?”

“你想干什么，先说?”

“我考虑试试一家新开的地方——”

“酒吧?你是认真问我吗?”

吉姆咧嘴一笑，捶捶他的肩膀。“我逗你的，老骨头，”他没有。看来他今晚只好自己去了，行吧，“不过，我确实欠你一杯。大概再等等吧。”

最终，尽管老骨头一直在念叨叫他晚上别去酒吧，吉姆还是决定跟老骨头一起坐火车回家。他并不怕一个人走路，但老骨头似乎铁了心要贴着他，况且，天也还 **不算** 亮。

他们上了火车。在这个时辰，他俩是车上仅有的乘客。列车上的杂音和亮光让吉姆陷入了不忿的沉默，直勾勾地盯着前方的座位。绝对有治宿醉的制剂。老骨头就是不愿意给他打。垃圾人。

列车穿过城市，旧金山的景色快进般呈现在吉姆眼前。他的城市。他从前几乎是学院之王，他在其它地方都从没有过那种家的感觉。回来登岸度假就好像回家一般，即使他永远都迫不及待想要回到宇宙的浓黑之中。现在，面对他熟悉的城市，吉姆心里一片漠然。她已背弃他于不顾，就像所有人那样。呃。所有人，除了老骨头，而老骨头甚至都没听过事情的始末。

在局促的沉默中，他们等着列车到达吉姆的住处附近然后下了车，步行到吉姆的公寓。老骨头正在他身后酝酿着一顿可怕的唠叨，吉姆知道，而他希望能在没有麦考伊招牌训诫的情况下度过余下的一天。吉姆笨拙地掏出钥匙开门，进门，之后意识到老骨头还站在他的正后方。

“你不用一路跟进我房间里。那不会破坏什么医患关系界限的规定吗？”

“嗯，没准儿吧，”他的朋友心不在焉地咕哝，“刚刚在想这话该怎么说。”老骨头的语气里有一种“ **我也不想这么着** ”的调子，让吉姆很不自在。

“嗷，得了，老骨头，别这么着。”吉姆哼唧。从老骨头旁边走开的话还算容易，当着他的面撞上门就难了。吉姆感觉进退两难。

他的手就扶在门上，吉姆与自由的距离是如此之近——至少几小时不用再听老骨头那种“失望慈父”的语调，随便他爬进昏暗、孤单的卧室里……大睡一觉然后忘掉他昨晚在酒吧听到的东西。

军事审判给他的社交生活带来了奇妙的影响，真的。有时会有人在酒吧里认出他。有时他的名声会吸引一些姑娘，都想看看冷血杀手坏小子是什么样子。大多数时候，人们只是在房间那头窃窃私语。

**我听说那是他最好的朋友。**

**我听说他是为了升官才下的手。**

**我听说他精神崩溃了才那么干的。**

也许这样最好。吉姆又能说什么呢？跟人们讲事实吗？ **我知道我做了什么，我什么也没做错，我不该被开除。** 这话在审判中不管屁用，酒桌上更不用说。人家有 **证据** 。 **录像证据。**

老骨头从没问过。有时吉姆会奇怪他是怎么看这件事的，他会不会认为吉姆有着不为人知的黑暗一面，但是，嗨，吉姆是不会冒险去问的。再说了，这也不重要。吉姆也从没在没喝醉的时候提起军事审判的事，自从……呃，自从出了这个事就没提过。

“你着孩子很聪明。”

“你也不算老呢，爷爷。”

“不，听着—— **你确实很聪明** 。但现在的情况是你把所有天赋都随随便便就扔到粪坑里了——你明知道这样下去你撑不了多久。你弄成这个样子，到底是为什么，你说?因为你觉得自己可怜?”

够了。愧疚和善意也是有极限的，现在老骨头把他惹火了。

吉姆当着朋友的面砸上了门，留下老骨头独自站在门口。

旧金山下起了雨。吉姆听到雨点“啪嗒啪嗒”地打在窗上，雨声在他的脑子里放大、轰响。坐在起居室里，他打量着这个房间。乱，没有装饰。是睡觉的地方，不是家。而此时，前者就是吉姆所需的全部了。也许眯上一觉之后，这种感觉，这种掏空他大脑、压碎他精神的巨大的空虚感就会觉得无聊，自己走掉。他踉跄着，迷离地走向浴室，打算洗个澡。

站在几乎全新的门垫上，老骨头看看他的脚，嘟囔道，“他妈的，吉姆。”


	2. 善良的撒马利亚人

星舰学院宇航工程基础的课堂里唯一的声音就是偶尔纸张摩擦的响动和桌子被推开时尖利的嘎吱声。就连窗外的飞鸟都安静了，就好像屋内这些缺觉学员的紧张也感染了它们。时不时会传来一阵忧心忡忡连续敲击PADD的声音，那是学生在手忙脚乱地给自己的星舰设计简图收尾。大家都知道，在这门课上绝不能乱说话，不然就会得到一个冷静、深沉却吓人的眼神——来自全学院最令人生畏的教员：史波克中校。

一个一个他们排起队，好让他查看他们的初稿。所有人在教室的走道里挤成了一队。

“若你继续如此做法，该星舰将于任一磷浓度高的星云中爆炸。如此以来，不仅2/3的阿尔法区被排除在外，舰员士气也可能因此受到消极影响，毕竟他们服役的舰船也可临时作为爆炸装置使用。”

听了史波克对他设计的批评，那位学员沉下了脸，离开时把图纸在PADD上气呼呼地划掉了。他背后，史波克只是淡淡地眨眨眼，然后将下一位紧张的学员请上前来。队伍一直排到了教室的后面，即使个别学生趁史波克没有注意偷偷溜了出去。

或者说，是他们以为史波克没有注意。他在心里记住了缺席的人。

史波克清楚，对于瓦肯人来说，教书并不是一个寻常的职业选择。有能力进入瓦肯科学院的人才一般都会被用于星舰建造，战时则参与计划战略部署、制订战术、左右局势和推断未来趋势。而他却在这里，告诉门罗学员他在食堂加上“甜点冰柜”的计划毫无意义，因为有食品复制器就足够了。

史波克并非反对教学本身。传道授业在瓦肯一向受到很高的尊重，它甚至被看作一项高尚的做法，毕竟如果知识随着所有者死去，那么知识的价值也就失去了。然而，史波克从未认为自己多么适合这一使命，尤其是面对以人类为主的学生群体。

他可以教课。他并不 **享受** 于此，当然他也从不会允许“享受”这类概念左右他的决定。

他在学院的任务还包括测试模拟组件的设计，这在考试的日子里总会为他引来一些注意力和恶名。 **还有** 舰上计算机的编程。在有要求的时候，还有星舰引擎的改进。而且学院对他外星植物学方面的知识也常有需要。去年他发表过一份真菌学论文。

曾几何时，在他的世界还未缩小为旧金山之前，史波克曾上过星舰。那里非常适合他。距他上次登舰，已经过了很久，有数月时间了。他的资格测试成绩早已失效了。

他告诫自己，留在地面上 **同样** 非常适合他。通过教授下一代舰队学员，他是在履行在地球上的义务。星际舰队需要这样的付出。宇宙星辰是一个混乱而情绪化的所在，对瓦肯人没有任何价值，哪怕每当他走在布满繁星的夜幕之下，它们都仿佛在对他呼唤。

停。诗意。荒唐。那是他人类的一面在说话，这一面自从星舰事件之后就愈发凸显了。史波克用一秒钟闭上双眼，努力集中思想。今天他太累了。评阅作业的工作总是十分艰巨。

“你觉得 **我的** 船怎么样啊，史波克中校？”

史波克闻声抬头，眼前是笑嘻嘻的派克上将，后者公然将一张餐巾纸伸到他面前，上面是一艘几笔瞎画的星舰。他从前在 **联邦星舰忒修斯号** 的舰长。史波克只是耐心地接过纸巾开始细细查看。全班同学强压紧张在旁观望。众所周知史波克中校对 **玩笑** 可从来没有好反应。

“请问这块芥末酱也是设计的一部分吗？”

派克发出一声大笑，他身后紧张的学员也如释重负地偷笑了几声。他把手在讲台上一拍，“ **砰** ”的一声传遍了整个教室，然后他朝门口摆摆手。“我们能说几句话吗，史波克？”

听到那一声巨响，史波克并没有瑟缩，即使他的双腿在讲台后紧绷了起来。 **爆炸。发生了爆炸。他们已经不在了。** 派克不是个安安静静的人。从来就不是。“当然，”他站起身，“若是谁还需要我过目期末项目，请参考我上传的答疑时间。”

讲台边的那群学生呻吟着解散了，史波克收拾起东西。派克上将耐心地在一旁等候。派克待他总是带着善意，虽然也会有些调笑的意味。史波克并不介意他的态度，哪怕它有时会触发他一些不同寻常的反应。派克认为他 **有趣** ，却不觉得他 **傻气** 。这种区别非常重要。

虽然他尽量不去回忆他在 **联邦星舰忒修斯号** 上的时光，他还是要承认他作为大副的日子有益、充实且令他享受。两人一起走向派克的办公室。史波克注意到派克走路时仍有些跛。他的腿还没有从之前任舰长的经历中恢复过来，为此史波克一直感到些许愧疚。

“你这学期课教得怎么样啊，史波克？这群人里边有什么上将苗子吗?”

“有一两位确有潜力，”史波克回答，“然而我并无为他们的领导能力定位的权威。”

“得了吧你。你在星舰上服役过，你还编写模拟测试，你跟所有明眼人一样清楚什么样的才是好领袖。”

史波克决定故意忽略对方就他此前职务所说的内容。“我并不 **裁定** 测试结果，舰长。测试是由模拟计算机自动评分的。”

“是啊，你 **编程** 的计算机!”

这是闲聊。他发现人类尤其喜爱此种活动。史波克…… **稍微会** 一些了，虽然还远算不上擅长。

站在派克上将的办公室里，他带着好奇打量桌子上的星舰模型。派克热衷收集这类玩物，但史波克注意到他的收藏品中 **联邦星舰忒修斯号** 神秘地缺席了。

桌上多了一架新模型。啊。是舰队新建造的那艘星舰吗？史波克记得它的名字还没有公布，但是外界提出过不少猜测。 **联邦星舰机遇号** ， **联邦星舰坚决号** ， **联邦星舰风纪号** ……他们最近非常喜欢品德。

“话说，我怎么就没法再把你弄上星舰了呢，史波克先生？”派克洪亮的声音在他背后响起。

史波克惊得一跳，转身面向他时仍惊恐未定。 **瓦肯人不会“吓一跳”。好好控制住你自己。** “抱歉？”

“我是说真的。你是我们这儿一个最好的科学官,也是个了不得的大副。我没法劝动你再上到那外面去真太他妈可惜了。”

“容我表示反对。”

“怎么着？”

史波克可以想出——也确实想出了——十多条反对的理由，但没有一条可以转化成文字。他只能以情感的形式感知到它们，压抑在他的内心深处。他只能感受到针扎一般的惶恐，听到警报声，在安全却幽闭的逃生舱中眼看着星舰飘远。 **我只能旁观。我什么也没有做。**

如果这是恐惧，是缺乏自信，或只是心理创伤，史波克只是立即将它们冠以了理智和逻辑的名字。我不适合登上星舰。 **这一评判必须先于其它一切考虑。不，不是评判。而是基于事实的陈述。**

“我的才能在这里更有价值。”

“所以那艘新星舰根本没诱惑到你？那可是极品。至少让我给你约场换证测试，把你的许可更新一下吧。”

史波克的目光移向桌上的新模型。它 **的确** 造型优雅，而如果他耳闻的传言属实，它无疑将成为联邦的旗舰。登上如此一艘星舰就等于在历史中占有一席之地。五年探索任务。

**五年中出问题的机会太多了。**

“我只是考虑在下一节课的教学中借用此种设计。”史波克说道，转身重新面向派克上将。他表情沮丧，但很快就恢复了过来。

“你真是根难啃的硬骨头，史波克，但我必须坚持，你至少得再拿到许可。我希望我至少有那个可能把最棒的船员送上 **进取号** 。”

啊，那就是最终确定的名字。尚可。史波克其实并没有任何想法。这种感情牌对史波克完全无效，但这件事上派克恐怕不会就此罢休。“ **进取号** 会有优秀的船员，舰长，但如果您坚持，我便会参加换证测试。”

“哦？好极了。那我就看看你的日程表然后给你约个时间。到时候咱用个旧的模拟程序，你上手之前的，免得你有优势，”他忽然直起身，掸掸裤腿上并不存在的灰尘，朝史波克灿烂一笑，“行了，我就是想就这个事跟你念念经。谢了，史波克中校。名报好了我会知会你的。”

脑海中仍然充斥着犹豫的想法，他走出办公室，很快也走出了校园。天色已晚，星辰在他头顶闪耀。并不是说史波克对旧金山有什么特别的眷恋，这只是普普通通的一个地球城市，但是……

他真能离开这里吗？他抬头望向星空，带着温情回忆起他在 **忒修斯号** 上的大部分时光。派克是位高效的领袖，同情能力之强仿佛有心电感应一般。大家都敬爱他。他工作优秀，虽然大部分实物数据已经被摧毁了。

可是，再令人享受的职务也无法掩盖最后的结局。史波克自忖，不知派克返回地球后升为上将时是否感到了失望——这样的军衔几乎保证了他再也无法在星舰任职。如果他真的感到了不悦，也从未提起过。

一切都有可能，他猜想，试图保持积极。十年前，他最大的愿望便是留在瓦肯学习。如今，比起他在群星中的所见，当初的梦想显得灰暗而单调。两年前，他最大的愿望是留在浩瀚星海，按照舰队的严格标准认真工作。

而如今呢?

他不知道自己想要什么。

他决定步行回家，享受凉爽却不寒冷的天气，和附近酒吧中飘出的隐隐乐声。在他四周，人们或是吃着晚餐，或是在屋顶跳舞。史波克听得见笑声。人们留在地上很 **幸福** 。这样的环境会把重回星舰的荒唐念头清出他的头脑。他会回家，弹奏竖琴，再和电脑下一盘棋。或者两盘。他还可以烹茶。

史波克没有 **朋友** ，是真的，除非派克依然算得上。一切关系都决不会超越专业的界限。然而，他同母亲交流的频率足够频繁，也一直会与学生进行社会交际。派克经常不厌其烦地与他交谈。这些就满足了他人类一半的社交需求。

一天又一天，他回家，进餐，冥想，阅读或下象棋，之后将一段短暂的时间用于睡眠。他能够满足自己的需求。他不该有所他求。

转过拐角，史波克看到一间新的酒水供给机构，刺眼的光线直照到街上。里面显然十分拥挤，门口把守着一位高大粗壮的男性。醉酒人士从门内源源而出，搭着肩膀，互相架着向自家走去（或者，也可能是，把别人带回自己家）。接近时，他看到保安抓着一位年轻人类的领子将他揪到了街上。此人一定已经酩酊大醉，因他随即便一手拍在砖墙上，对着自己的双脚呕吐起来。

有时，史波克会想，没有完全接纳自己的人类生理是否使他缺失了内在目标。

现在不是那种时候。

他们为何要在城市里开设一间 **新** 酒吧？而且正好就在他回家的路上？肯定一间酒吧就足够供应全城了。现在已经有几百间了。

史波克想看看他能否走到对街以便完全避开此种场所。该机构两侧的窗户上映着闪动的灯光，灯光照亮了房间内紧紧挤在一起的人……所有人都在跳舞。触碰。 **不了谢谢。**  
附近没有人行道，所有通往对面的路径都暗藏着被高速行驶的悬浮车撞击的可能。别无他法，他只有从门口的人堆中挤出一条路，努力沿着走道继续向前。忽然——

“嘿，瞧啊，哥儿几个，瓦肯人，”另一个醉汉舌头打结，步履踉跄地走出正门口排队的人群。他是 **瓦肯混血** 。两个同样机能受损的狗腿子跟在他的侧翼。一只宽大、燥热的手掌拍到他的肩头。史波克对呼吸滞在了喉咙中。对方的握力并不大，但他在 **接触** 他。“你要咋——你要读我脑子还咋着，你个尖……呃……耳朵？”

 **尖耳朵** 。史波克也不能说他不对，这话不完全错。

此人还未表现出明显的敌意，更像是在街上发现了某种亮晶晶的东西。某种玩具。解决此人并不困难，但史波克不想在公共场所引起骚乱。他同样不想进一步刺激此人，以避免对方动用暴力的可能性。若是体能优越的瓦肯人击倒手无寸铁、机能受损的人类，他人会作何想法？

他抬眼与醉汉对视。浑浊、迷离的双眼回望着他，毫不回避他的眼神。此人倚仗酒劲毫不胆怯。

瓦肯哲学的核心思想之一就是和平主义。通常，瓦肯人在使用暴力自我防卫之前会首先选择以理服人。但史波克认为讲理对目前的……对象不会起作用。

他瑟缩了一下，那人弹了他的耳朵。对他出手会显得恃强凌弱，他努力同自己理论。“你咋搞的，使劲削这些玩意儿？瞅着咋……皱了吧唧的。”

 **瓦肯人是和平主义者。和平主义者** ，史波克提醒自己，忍受着这种肢体接触。他面前的男性喝的烂醉、涎水直流、愚蠢无比，攻击他 **缺乏理性** 。与之理论永远是可靠的手段，他至少应先 **尝试** 一番。

“松手，”他命令道，那人对着他哈哈大笑。他的呼吸带着酒精的味道。史波克抬起手——神经掐只会使其无力而不会带来伤害，说实话，他只希望结束整个对峙的局面。他已经尝试了所有选项。此人已然大醉，或许人们不会怀疑他因何突然失去知觉。“我不会重复。”

“ **嘿！傻吊！** ”

早些时候吐了满墙的男性跌跌撞撞地朝史波克走来。史波克的肩膀绷紧了。事态将转为骚乱了，对吗？他受过搏击训练也并不 **介意** 格斗，但这不等于他会主动引战。真正的舰队军官从不挑起冲突。

后来者往史波克和大块头旁边一站，口齿不清地说，“瓦肯 **告讼** 你了把手拿开。”

“咋回事儿，来救你家宠物电脑来了？我啥玩意儿都没干。”奚落对他并无影响，但这位新玩家的闯入让史波克震惊之中手垂回了身侧。他的袭击者和这位新人都酩酊大醉，说起话来都一样的含混不清，史波克不禁感觉自己仿佛是在隔着鱼缸观望这一切。

“宠物电脑——呵！”听到这句嘲笑，蓝眼睛的人类发出一声响亮、深沉的假笑，引得几位骚扰他的人也狂笑起来。史波克产生了一种不安的即视感，好像自己又回到了上学的日子。但忽然，笑声断了。

转瞬之间，那位人类便一拳打中罪魁祸首的面门，将他向后砸进了同伴的怀里。

史波克很少会惊讶到说不出话，但他身处的境地是如此毫无逻辑可言又无比怪异，令他整个人都愣在了原地。 **对喝醉的人来说，刚刚的袭击真是十分精准了** 。大块头已然被酒精撂倒，似乎乐意听任自己向后摔倒在走道上，让两个狗腿子跳上前来为倒下的朋友复仇。

他后来的同伴冲上去锁住了一个人的脖子。史波克抓住机会给了另一个一记神经掐，使其昏厥，安静倒地。他看着那位陌生人试图将开始的袭击者勒昏，然而，两人都只能傻气地扭打，他最终挥拳向对方打去，但力气过大反而将自己带倒在了另外两人身上。 **此次袭击的精准度就欠缺不少了** 。

“嘿！”酒吧门口的保安喊了嗓子。人群挡住了保安的视线，不然，史波克怀疑他就不会如此沉得住气了。“他妈别在我这街上打架！麻溜儿滚蛋！”

“操你妈，伙计！”

他这位同伴实在是位诗人才子，而史波克担心他会给们两人都招来麻烦。史波克看他似乎还想继续，于是把一只手放到他的肩头以示阻止，可他只是转过身迷迷糊糊地打量史波克。“你没事儿吧？”

真是匪夷所思的提问。史波克没有受到任何损伤，而且，说实话，斗殴完全没有必要。可是这位男性这样看着他，满脸担忧，就仿佛他们是亲密的友人。打架时他们二人配合得出人意料的完美；至少，他们都没有受伤。罕见，有趣。

“我。没事，但——”

他还没说完，他的同伴就往前一栽，对着史波克的鞋再次呕吐起来。他险些完全失去平衡，幸好史波克扶住了他，并且把他的一条胳膊搭到了自己肩上。下一秒他就瘫软下来，让史波克不得不承受他的整个体重。

就这样，他站在街头，肩上挂着一个基本上人事不省的男性，鞋面上覆盖着呕吐物。

这是他离开瓦肯后所经历的最奇怪的夜晚，包括他晋升为中校的那晚——派克因此送了他一条雪茄和一块巧克力。

他考虑前往医院，但检查完此人的呼吸后，史波克决定不必了。这位人类皮肤光滑温暖，脉搏处于标准范围之内，能够对外部刺激产生反应。他确实处在醉酒状态，但史波克判断他并无重度酒精中毒的可能。而即便如此，史波克仍相信观察有益于确保他不会在睡眠中窒息或状况恶化。虽然，史波克心情沉重地注意到，他似乎 **已经** 清空了胃里的大部分内容。

史波克从未邀请过任何人进入自己的居所，可他想不出还能怎样。星舰学院的医务室早已经关门，只有急诊开放。或许他可以等此人清醒一些时询问他的住址。理论上，为寻得地址信息，他也可以在此人的口袋里寻找钱包或通讯器……但那像是对隐私的严重侵犯。

所以，他将对方的胳膊在自己肩头架好，迈开了步伐。史波克要等他自己醒来，之后再把他送走。

瓦肯人天生的力量允许他很容易就登上了他公寓楼的台阶，哪怕这位男性全程都在以他为支撑，并且时不时会抽动一下，或者咕哝几声。史波克仍因发生的一切而处于震惊之中，不过这种震惊之情正在快速被他对鞋面的恶心所掩盖。

他进入了公寓。 **好一个讨人喜欢的客人** ，他揶揄地想着，把他放在了沙发上。

快速更衣完毕，史波克回到客厅。他的同伴还像他离开时那样侧躺着，睡得深沉。他衬衣的前部简直恶心。史波克说不好他夜间会不会从沙发上滚下来。他的地板是实木的。在上面摔醒不会是什么令人愉快的睡醒方式，更何况还可能造成颅骨损伤。

史波克再次将他的胳膊甩到自己肩上，把他搬到了卧室。

史波克让他倒在床上，接着利落地将他的衬衣拉过头顶。仅有淡淡的不安困扰着他（在自己的卧室里把一个陌生人的衣服脱光也给他一种诡异的侵犯的感觉），但他以机器人般的高效完成了这一系列动作。

“系——警——”史波克将他摆成侧躺姿势时，他在史波克的手下呓语，“拉响警戒……快出……要快……红色……”

醉汉的胡言乱语。史波克挑起一侧眉毛，开始帮他掖好被子。这样他就不容易到处翻滚了。史波克不确定这样一来自己该在何处睡觉，但他地板上放着一块冥想垫。他以前在那上面也睡过，就在他刚搬进来的时候。况且他也只需要休息几个小时。

他捡起陌生人的衣服，想帮他叠好。一个钱包从胸前口袋掉了出来，史波克拾起来检查。

**哦。**

**詹姆斯·泰比里厄斯·寇克** ，乔治·寇克之子。他醉醺醺的样子加上一脸胡茬，让史波克几乎认不出他。造成舰员死亡并因此被草草革职开除的人。所有人都知道大致的故事，一些伦理课程中还将其作为了范例，但史波克没想到寇克会留在这个城市，这个为他提供了教育又将他开除的地方。据说，他在任时广受爱戴，和所有人打成一片——史波克怀疑正是如此他才免于牢狱之灾。

史波克挑眉，小心地把钱包放在床头柜上。他取来PADD阅览起关于审判的文章，好奇心大增。事发已是很久之前，他已经忘记了一些细节： **受害者是他的大副吗？他把受害者抛出了气闸室吗？他是否声称有暂时精神障碍？**

铺好冥想垫，史波克去厨房煮茶。他预测，这将是漫长的一夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话（选译）：  
> 这部作品中的时间线不是很严格（本章尤其明显，所以我才要写这段话），因此我干脆把它当做了一个完完全全的AU，也不太管人物的年龄问题了。总结一下，这个世界的吉姆在不认识老骨头的情况下从星舰学院毕了业，只在军事审判 **之后** 才遇到他，那时老骨头在学院医务室工作，而老天才知道吉姆有多少时间都耗在那里了。同样，史波克毕业后和派克舰长在一艘叫联邦星舰忒修斯（USS Theseus）的星舰上服役。目前我也在试图把这两个娃儿心理创伤的具体情况搞得神秘一些——就是暂时啦！这也是为什么我只是松松垮垮地参考了TOS剧集军事审判（Court Martial）基本上就是用了一些人名、日期和情境，但其它方面我都做了全部改动，好制造一些惊喜或者喜剧效果，让情节更贴近我们在AOS中看到的情况，不然就是因为TOS剧情和本文的情节连不上。


	3. 事后一早

这儿不是他的破卧室，也不是他的破沙发。

吉姆意识到以上两点后瞬间“腾”的从床上弹起，徒劳地在光溜溜的胸前摸索自己的钱包。 **哦，真该死。我是跟谁到他家去了吗？** 他不记得多少，只有他独自到了那家新开的酒吧（谢了啊老骨头），想打架想得浑身痒痒，迫不及待地希望用这种 **健康** 的方式宣泄一下情感。

当然，那大概不健康，是吧？对哦，肯定不健康。中午之前和晚上10点之后他总会把这两个搞混。

老天爷，这里怎么这么热啊？吉姆难受得大汗直流，他周围的毯子和床垫也都湿了。这里肯定有30℃了，只高不低，可床上还在用厚厚的羊毛毯子。站起来的时候他都有点儿头晕，嘴里干巴巴，头也在疼。 **呵。一会儿搞点水吧。**

吉姆在床头柜上发现了钱包，把它塞进了裤兜里。他的衬衫干干净净地挂在门后。嘿，至少他找了个体贴的人。宿醉难受得很，但他能忍。他是个大孩子了。

昨晚上我做了吗？他一直穿着裤子，但那证明不了什么。他穿着裤子做过 **好多回** 了。

他蹑手蹑脚地穿过门厅，试图找到公寓的主人……或者，在被公寓主人发现之前找到跑出公寓的方法。

这地方整洁无比。纹丝不乱，一尘不染，也几乎没有任何装饰。吉姆都不确定他是睡在谁的公寓里了，还是哪间诡异的心理学实验室。他低头检查下自己肾该在的地方有没有伤疤。莫得。就是个超级讲卫生有条理的家伙而已。就连角落里的食品复制器都擦得闪闪发光，锃光瓦亮。 **哇哦。** 让吉姆不爽的是，公寓的其它部分也像卧室一样炎热异常。

厨房里传来响动。无处可去，他只好硬着头皮瞅瞅 **①号门后的家伙** 是谁。

“靠，我是睡了个瓦肯人？”

这话……本来应该是内心活动的。宿醉加缺水的时候吉姆就分不清内心活动和外部的嘴皮子活动了。

这家伙连一点儿惊讶的意思都没有。他只是朝他转过身，手里给他递来一杯咖啡。吉姆不知道他叫什么，但他相当确定，单凭这个举动，自己就已经爱上他了。

“不。我睡在了我的冥想垫上。”

哦。好吧，嗯，这就说的通了，而且证明他没有跟一个变态回家。他从头到脚打量了对方一遍，观察这人的体型。 **我滴个神啊，他简直辣到犯规。** 吉姆感觉哪怕他真的跟这么一位睡了一夜，他也不会多介意。不过，妈的，吉姆不得不承认他昨晚喝得太多了，根本干不了这种事。他连昨晚发生了什么都记不起来。

“啊，当然了，我就是，呃，开个玩笑，”他没有，“不管了，”他说下去，手里的咖啡把手指捂得热乎乎的，“能给我捋一捋昨晚上怎么回事吗？因为我空白了。还有，啊，你叫什么？”

“史波克。”

“就……史波克？”

“你正处于宿醉状态，而就我判断即使是在通常的基本状态，你也无法读出我的全名。”

有道理。他听过瓦肯语，那是真够呛。吉姆觉得他就没有那些生理部件来说好这门语言，况且本来就没有多少非瓦肯人会瓦肯语。他拉过一把椅子，期待地看着史波克。他的问题不言自明： **怎么回事？**

“我路遇一组纠缠不休的醉酒人士。你被赶出酒吧后选择了介入。”

“他们欺负你来着？”

“算不上。”史波克的脸略微抽搐了一下。

“那我干嘛……？”

“我不确定。他拒不将我放开，接着你就袭击了他。”

“老天，我真是个 **大好人** 。”吉姆叹口气，觉得自己真烦人，他揉揉额头。 **不得不说，没麻烦找麻烦就是你的招牌。你没被抓起来简直走运。** 他拿起杯子喝了一口——然后呛住了。他忍不住想吐，但还是艰难地咽了下去，也花完了他全身的力气。这咖啡可不止是没加糖，它喝着就跟 **发霉** 了一样。“什——什么鬼——”

歉意在对方脸上一闪而过。“其目的是减轻你的症状。若你感到饮品不合口味，我为此道歉。”

“是啊，我敢说死了我就啥症状都没有了。”吉姆推开杯子，才后知后觉地意识到……呃，他这样太没礼貌了。这人又没有义务给他做咖啡。他清清嗓子。“所以你就把我带到家里来了？”

“正是如此。你昏睡不醒，我无从得知你的住址。”

有一秒钟的时间，吉姆忍不住愣愣地瞪着他，想不通这是怎么回事。这人都不认识他，就……把他搬回自己屋里了？

像为自己辩护似的，史波克又说：“我的本意是待你清醒之后就请你回家，而你直至今早才苏醒过来，尽管我夜里曾数次检查你的状态。”

“哦。好吧，你，呃，真好心？”

“我不知道在当时的情况下我还有什么其它选择。”

“就把我扔在街上？”史波克皱起眉头但没有回答。吉姆想瞅瞅他在操作台那儿干什么，接着意识到他是在切水果。所以才有那种味道。 **芒果。** 他的胃馋得吼叫起来。食品复制器在大部分情况下都做的相当棒——合成肉食啊，谷物啊，乳制品啊，但是到了水果蔬菜这里就总像少了点儿什么，至少吉姆这么觉得。他多少有些偏见，毕竟是在爱荷华长大的。什么都没有新鲜的好， **那个** 一闻就新鲜。“我，呃，我马上就消失，就先让我恢复恢复。”

“没有关系。尽管慢慢适应，寇克先生。”

他知道他的名字。

他知道他那 **该死的** 名字。瞬间吉姆的世界缩聚得只剩下两种东西——把他带回家的瓦肯人，和瓦肯人家的前门。

吉姆发自本能绷紧了肌肉。史波克转过身时，手里端着一盘配好的烤土司和芒果片，他把盘子放在吉姆面前。吉姆没看盘子。“怎么——”他的声音在颤抖。 **你他妈到底什么毛病？给我克制克制。**

“清洗你的衬衫时你的钱包从中滑落了。我已将其归还与你。”

“赞。”吉姆站起身，立刻便被赶紧逃跑永远不再见到这里的冲动攫住了。早餐的味道让他的胃一阵抗议，但他“战斗或逃跑”的本能反应在他的神经内冲撞，淹没了饥饿感。 **他知道我是谁，我必须从这儿出去。** “啊，多谢你给我个睡觉的地方，史波克，但是我得走了。”

史波克迷惑地转身，但吉姆已经离开了座位并且在去门口的路上了。他才不要等着史波克提起军事审判的事，因为天知道有这种干干净净的衣冠禽兽就爱聊这个。吉姆没心情参加BFF杀手系列问答环节。

他 **或许** 反应过激了，但他已经觉得墙壁在向他压来。他特么什么也不欠这家伙。他没求这人为他做事。他什么事都不靠别人，不欠任何人。

他只需要立刻马上从这里出去。

史波克的声音从身后飘来，吉姆知道史波克在跟着他穿过公寓。

“寇克先生，你——”

但吉姆已经等到了房门滑开的时候。他大步迈出去，他没听到史波克追赶出来。 **家。回家。**

***

乔在他们跟前的地毯上安安静静地画着画。她总是这么整整齐齐的，吉姆佩服地想，肯定是跟她老爸学的。她右手边是一沓画完的作品，左手边是一沓白纸，一碗动物饼干摆在面前。这些就构成了这孩子的乐园。

吉姆手拿着正经的咖啡，坐在老骨头旁边，往后靠着椅背。老骨头面前的PADD上显示着新闻。两个盘子躺在水池里——吉姆 **保证** 了要洗，可是他想拖延一会儿。自动清洗功能会解决一切的，等到最后就会的。何况他还帮忙做了早餐了。

和史波克的小小会面之后，他回到了自己住的地方，洗了澡，换了衣服，然后发现冰箱里一无所有。

于是现在他就在老骨头家了，权当是半个保姆。

“所以说，”老骨头拖着长腔说，眼睛越过新闻看着他，“你昨儿晚上确实去那家酒吧了。”

老骨头太了解他了。“欸。”

“你没把你鼻子给打进去。我真是为你骄傲。”

“是啊，嗯……”吉姆说着说着就没声了，只有摇头。早上的事情仍然让他不知所措。在一个帅爆了的瓦肯人的公寓里睡醒……接着表现得像个混蛋似的然后疯子一样地冲出去跑了。他心不在焉地揉揉后脑的头发，“呣。”

老骨头失望地长出一口气，改了口：“你还是惹麻烦了。该死，吉姆。”

“算是吧，”吉姆想他 **总得** 告诉个谁。毕竟他多少有些内疚，但更甚于内疚，他感到焦虑。老骨头爆粗的时候他瞅了眼乔，不过她应该没注意到。幸好。“我不太记得了。”

“你这样子不像是打了架啊。你是猜的还是怎么着？”

“呃，有人把我带他家去了。”

老骨头烦躁的讥刺瞬间变成了担心。他放下PADD，凑近了身子，脸上写满了问号。他的眼睛上下扫视吉姆全身的样子让吉姆有点儿难受——那样子就仿佛他已经用某种超能力在他身上检视出了一身伤病似的。

“听他那个意思，有一群人半路骚扰他，我就过去把那些人弄走了。然后，呃，就晕了。”吉姆皱皱眉。为什么他的大部分经历里都会包含他晕过去的桥段？“他说，他把我带回家是为了等我醒过来再问我住在哪儿，结果我一觉睡到了早上。”

“你俩没睡在一起？”

吉姆不确定他该不该感到冒犯，老骨头竟然上来就这么以为，不过，鉴于他的历史，这其实可以理解。况且，他也明白老骨头是因为担心才这么问的。“呃，没有。我是说，他把他的床给我睡了，但他自己是睡在——或者冥想——不管了，在垫子上过了一晚上。他还把我的衬衫给洗了。”

老骨头迷惑地挑起眉毛。

“他是个瓦肯人。”

“瓦肯人？旧金山可碰不上多少瓦肯人。他在地球上干嘛呢？他们可都恋家得很。”

“我又没呆着聊闲天，老骨头。我基本上一睁眼就走了。”

老骨头耸耸肩，伸手从桌子中间的果盘里够了一个水果，咬了一口。吉姆不确定这是谁的主意——老骨头不像是在桌上摆果盘的类型。大概是乔瑟琳干的。

“反正，我要什么时候见着他，我可得请他喝一杯，虽然那玩意儿对他没什么作用。至少他省得我大半夜地去把你搬回家了。 **我可不想再来一次了。** ”

“你要是碰见一个叫史波克的馋死个人儿的瓦肯跑来跑去，那他就是你要找的了。”

老骨头虎躯一震。“史波克？我记得他其实是瓦肯混血。”

“哦，别说你知道他。”

“知道？吉姆，我还吃惊 **你** 不知道呢，”吉姆对他愣愣眨眼，“他以前是 **联邦星舰忒修斯号** 的大副。就是被罗慕伦战鸟炸得稀碎的那艘船？船上人基本上都死光了的那艘？”看到吉姆迷茫的眼神，老骨头提示，“为了这还差点儿就打起仗了？”

吉姆的表情充斥着震惊。“呃，不好意思，这是 **什么时候** 的事儿来着？”

“差不多一年以前吧，大概？”

“哦，这样啊。那难怪了。那正好是——我是说，我是好久，好久以后才听说的，”他解释道，感觉自己的脖子根已经热了起来。 **老天爷，你可太他妈敏感了，吉姆。** “我觉得有那么几个月我就是一直人事不省地混过来的。哪儿还管什么舰队新闻。”

老骨头脸上的同情和他咬着脸颊内侧的样子让吉姆决定还是换个话题为好。毕竟老骨头碰见他时，他基本上就是那种状态。“呃，所以他还待在旧金山干嘛？怎么不回哪艘星舰上去？出事是因为罗慕伦人袭击，我可不觉得 **他** 会落得个军事审判。”

哇，他语气里的是嫉妒吗？老天，他这是出什么 **毛病** 了？

“我不知道他干嘛不接受新任务，反正他现在当教授了。设计些个训练模拟还有无数种其它玩意儿，”老骨头给自己添了些咖啡，“有一回研讨会上跟他说过一次话。他妈的是个天才，就是……人比较奇怪吧。差不多是跟你反着的。”

他 **相当** 肯定老骨头刚骂他傻来着，但吉姆暂时被他的宿醉转移了注意力，心里只想着 **哇，这些灯可真够亮的，呵** 。而且，实话说，他也真没法反驳。他最近的所作所为可没有凸显出他“有目标、有智慧”的品格。 **想一想，曾几何时你还被强烈推荐学习科学系呢。**

“行吧，行吧， **忒修斯号** 的舰长是谁啊？”

“派克上将。当时还是上校呢，但是我想他回来之后就晋升了。撤离过程中不顾个人安危之类的，我，啊，没太留意那部分。”

震惊令吉姆的坐姿微微僵住了。

**啊，见鬼。怎么就非得是派克不可。**

他想知道，此时史波克会不会正在赶去见他从前的导师，准备把昨天晚上的事情昭告天下——吉姆·寇克，一度是舰长的典范，现在却在吐了自己一身之后需要别人架回家里。 **你担心个什么劲啊。派克恐怕几个月来都没想到过你了。操他的。谁在乎？要是他恨你，好啊，你不能说你不是活该。**

吉姆如果真这样想，大概就不会觉得他快要把早饭呕出来了。天旋地转。

吉姆把额头贴在桌面上，发出一声呻吟。“他妈的。他八成要到处传信儿了，说乔治的小子现在是什么德性。”

“嗯，我说。瓦肯人不喜欢八卦，吉姆。”

“他妈 **真话** 就算不上八卦了，老骨头。你能跟他说说吗？”

“不能？我不给你收拾这烂摊子，吉姆。你是自找的，”老骨头又拿PADD挡住了脸（是不想跟他多说话还是真想知道那些体育比分，吉姆也不清楚），然后继续说下去，“再说，我觉得他也 **没人** 一起八卦。这人没什么交际，我是这么觉得。”

吉姆不知道这件事上该不该信老骨头的话。如果话真传到派克耳朵里了……他不能让派克看见他这个样子。他在受审的时候没和派克联系，因为派克正在 **忒修斯号** 上，远在贝塔象限，这样他才一直不知道派克的真实想法。无知是福。

 **怎么** ，一个小声音在他的内心深处开了腔， **你以为他没早就后悔把你引进舰队了？你以为当个一无是处的酒鬼能比法庭判定你杀人更给你减分？**

 **我不想让他觉得我跟我的后爸一样** ，吉姆反驳那个声音——他敢说这是精神失常的前兆。 **当我是杀人犯，随便，但暴力酒鬼，不行。**  
**操。** 他必须冒险再和史波克谈谈。只是 **谈谈** ，他告诉自己，他不打算对他动手。也许他可以 **稍微** 威胁一下，但史波克昨晚确实帮了他，他不会伤他的。

当他这么考虑着，他不禁希望能把自己从学院所有人的记忆里永远划掉。他那部分的生活已经完了。那段日子幸福，美好，无与伦比……但已经完了。

“你确定没管他要过联系号码？你可以试试劝他口风紧着点儿。”老骨头在PADD新闻的遮挡下咕哝道，两眼紧盯着屏幕。吉姆怀疑老骨头是不知道该在多大程度上鼓励这种做法。

“没，我心一慌就走了。”老骨头在桌边一翻白眼。坐起身，吉姆不经意似的问：“你知道他什么时候在办公室吗？”

老骨头在PADD上戳了一阵子，显然是在查时间表，过后把一个写着房间号和办公时间的纸条伸到他的鼻子下面。“我没法保证到时候在楼里的人都认不出你，吉姆。”

开始，吉姆正要说他愿意冒那个险，但就在这时他感觉到有什么可爱的小东西在拉扯他衬衫的衣角。

“吉姆先生。”一个细细的声音命令道，严肃十足地把一张歪歪扭扭的图画呈给他考量。

咳。他可以等一会儿再担心他的名声是不是要变得更臭了。乔现在需要一段鼓舞人心的演说。

他接过她的画，考虑了片刻，全程捏着自己的下巴。这装腔作势的样子让老骨头哼了一声，他也从桌子那头靠过来好看看他女儿画了什么。

“这让我想到了我原来在欧麦克轮·切塔III星（Omicron Ceta III）上见过的植物，不过……”吉姆顿了顿，朝老骨头投去一个佯装嫌弃的眼神，“老骨头可不会带你去 **那个地方** 。那个系统的植物会喷射 **酸液** 呢。 **超级** 危险。你不会是开着自己的星舰飞过去的吧，嗯，乔？可别告诉老骨头说你过了时间还不睡觉呀。”

乔“咯咯”笑起来，伸手要从吉姆手中抢回自己的作品。吉姆开玩笑地把画举过她的头顶，引得小姑娘往上直蹦。“不对！爸爸！吉姆先生又犯傻啦！”

“可不是么，吉姆。这明显得很，就是个漩涡么。你瞅瞅。”

“不对，是个星球！”

“星球怎么还长花瓣呢？”老骨头粗声粗气地问，眼里却透出一股温暖的喜爱。 **老骨头是个好老爸。**

“因为有些 **星球** 就是有 **花瓣** 。”吉姆还高高举着画，乔拿不回来，就撅起嘴，两手一叉，“那就归你吧。但下次爸爸吃早饭觉得孤单的时候，你 **最好** 再把它带过来。”

老骨头呛住了，把咖啡溅了半个PADD。吉姆愣了半秒，感觉就像看见了老骨头装内裤的抽屉一样。他转身朝朋友一咧嘴，努力保持气氛正常。 **老骨头不是爱动感情的人。可别把事情弄尴尬了。**

“吃早饭觉得孤单？ **爸爸** ，所以你才总让我跟你一起吃早饭吗？”

该死，他把事情弄尴尬了。

“我想吉姆还有别的地方要去，小星星。对吧，吉姆？”

“我不知道啊，我觉得我——”写着史波克房间号和办公时间的纸条又伸了过来，带着一点儿 **完全** 没有必要的恶狠狠的劲儿。而吉姆发现，哎哟，史波克的办公时间马上就要开始了。欢乐带娃时间结束了。返回狗屎现实的时候到了。“得走了。”

起身时吉姆注意到老骨头在躲着他的眼神。啊，该死，没准儿他戳到痛处了。他暂时把这个想法存档等晚些再琢磨，然后弯腰把乔架着胳肢窝举起来，兴高采烈地荡了一圈。

他妈的，他现在最开心的时光就是照看乔的时候。法律和媒体都说他杀了人，但乔压根儿不管。乔放声大笑，向两侧张开胳膊。

吉姆从没觉得自己很会带孩子，可是……他们 **就** 是未来。而乔是注定要大有出息的。就他而言，他希望乔选择舰队，进指挥系，但他唯一一次说出来的时候，老骨头看起来气得快要中风了。

“行吧，我们今天的星际飞行结束了。接着涂色吧，小可爱，下次我见着你，我还要十张画。赶紧应命。”吉姆假装正经朝她一敬礼。

乔高高兴兴得回到客厅，往地毯上一趴。老骨头站起来送他出门，就像一团尴尬的阴云一样一路跟他走到了门厅。

“嘿，呃，”吉姆开了腔，却完全不知道 **从何问起** ，“你跟乔瑟琳还行啊？”

老骨头看他的眼神像在说“ **你还真把自己当头蒜了，呵** ”。“祝你在学院一切顺利吧，吉姆，希望你别出岔子。还有，今晚上最好别再有人给我打电话说你又在酒吧打架了。”

他还没来得及回答，门就摔到了眼前。吉姆漫不经心地记下来： **确认老骨头没有天天晚上哭着睡着** ，然后就去了星舰学院。

上次他进到学院医务室之外的部分，他们把他的勋章都薅没了。

他好奇他们还有没有当初那个挺不错的售货机。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叽姆：我不会伤他的  
> 大副：鉴于瓦肯人有三倍力，你伤不到我的  
> 骨头：🙄


	4. 新朋友

派克上将正在史波克的办公室里啃着苹果。派克通常不会在这里吃午饭，但是学生的测评报告公布出来的时候，他就喜欢躲一躲。很少会有学生来史波克的办公室，除非他们有 **非常** 充分的理由，或者有一队同学充当精神后盾。

“矻嚓矻嚓”“吧唧吧唧”的噪音并未在多大程度上引起他的烦躁。真正令他烦躁的是，那是房间里唯一的声音，所以听起来就仿佛在他办公室的四壁间回荡。复制出的食品似乎总会缺少天然食材的质地和爽脆，大多数人将其视为食品复制器最大的不足。此时，史波克却怀念起了这一特性——吃起自然生长的苹果，派克实在 **太吵** 了。

这一场景唤醒了从前的记忆：派克和史波克在 **忒修斯号** 的休息室用餐时，也是只有他们两人，安安静静地讨论当天事务的细节。当时派克总是过不了多久就会邀请什么人过来与他们同坐。史波克很庆幸派克没有邀请别人进他的办公室。

“这张是新的，是吧，史波克先生？”派克上将换了只手拿苹果，一指墙上的照片。

史波克从不熟悉人类的审美。他现在仍不习惯人类心目中“美”的标准。纪念乔治·寇克的巨大胸像，用人类的话说，颇为俗气。虽然他并非设计师，但他也逐渐在办公室里放置了多件物品——大多是遵照派克上将的建议。显然，如果办公室空空荡荡，只有一张办公桌、一台量子计算机和一把椅子，会让人类“望而生畏”。

史波克学术研究的内容之一便是天文学，最近是以星体为主。特别是行星：古老的，新生的，奇特的，将死的……他把其中一些的照片制作了出来，用以装饰他光秃秃的墙面。

（讽刺的是，他的父亲会对这间房间的状态嗤之以鼻，认为它过于人类化了。瓦肯人，他的父亲会反驳，不需要如此宽敞的 **办公室** 。）

“最近发现的行星。我曾在课上以它为例，讲解接近此前未发现、无接触历史的行星时应做何处理。”

“绝对有一堆毒气什么的，是吧？”

“事实上，初步研究发现该星存在水和足以支持生命的氧气。然而，行星表面大规模的热能释放阻碍了长时间的研究。”

派克跟着点头，然后把苹果核放在了桌上。史波克知道他现在必须抓住时机，问出他思考了整个上午的问题。

他在学院数据库里搜索了吉姆·寇克。最初淡淡的好奇发展为了强烈的兴趣。作为星际舰队的舰长，他的纪录完美无瑕，在所有舰队学院的课程中都获得了最高成绩，曾被强烈推荐学习科学系、指挥系 **和** 安全系，多次因英勇表现和尽职尽责而被授予奖章，在所有星舰舰长中拥有最低的船员死亡率，却忽然对一位老船员痛下杀手？即便考虑到人类情感的易变性……情况也十分蹊跷。

档案将此事记录为暂时性精神崩溃或复仇行为，这似乎也是大部分公众所持的观点。史波克好奇他们是否考虑过一切或许只是一个简单的失误，比如，一个按错的按钮。人为失误的几率永远不可能为零。

虽然他和派克在审判时都还在 **忒修斯号** ，但他在吉姆的档案里发现了派克的一封推荐信，曾在审判中出具。信里满是溢美之词——这还是保守的说法。

“上将，”他攀谈式地问，将桌上的几幅星舰全息图表推至一边。“你是否曾与詹姆斯·T·寇克有过接触？”

派克仍望着挂画的墙壁，但史波克看到他全身都紧绷了起来。他只转过来一个微小的角度，只够用余光瞟上史波克一眼，似乎是想评估他提问的动机。派克是个乐观活跃、心地善良的人，可他并不愚蠢，也不单纯。

“为什么这么问？”

“我昨晚意识到，你于学院任职时他正好在此学习。”

这不算回答了派克的问题，但史波克认为，如若给出一个编造的理由，他恐怕无法成功地佯装与蒙骗。派克过于了解他了。派克思考了片刻，然后叹了口气，手指轻轻敲起了桌子。

“是啊。是啊，我认识他。也认识他爸。当初是我劝动吉姆申请学院的。”

哦。他没有料到是这样。史波克推测他们只是导师与学生，却没想到他们如此熟识。不过，那封推荐信的言语确实颇显亲切。甚至亲昵。

前一晚的记忆忽然涌来——吉姆的眼睛，在那条肮脏的街边，下巴上还挂着呕吐物，那双眼睛看着他时带着那样的担忧和善意。他以前就见过同样的眼神。那是派克看他的眼神（但无呕吐物存在）， **忒修斯号** 坠毁后派克数次“随便遛遛”访问他的公寓时，他曾上千次看到这个眼神。关切。纯粹、毫无遮掩的关切。

或许他们确实相像。史波克期待地望着他的上级。派克犹豫地给出了解释。

“他当时就是在荒废人生，到处找麻烦，就——乔治不会想看到他那样，”派克又叹了口气，手指握成了拳头，“妈的。我也不想看到那孩子那样。所以他进了舰队。那孩子特有天份。”

“那么，你与他关系亲近吗？”

“史波克，我不想——”派克顿住了。这是否是情绪激动的征兆？史波克打量他从前的舰长，但除去下巴处一点跳动的神经外，他看起来非常平静。“听着，他到 **联邦星舰共和国号** 上任之后我就再没见过他了。我希望我当时在场，但是，他妈的，我很庆幸我不在。那摊事对所有人来说都不好受。”

“其中包括——我推测——受害者的亲友。”

派克投给他的眼神让他大为震惊。那眼神阴郁、充满指责和 **愤怒** 。派克怒视着他，仿佛恨不得用他的笔捅穿史波克的手心。

“史波克。你不在现场。我也不在。别好像你知道一切那样妄加评论。”

这个眼神，这种来自前指挥官的愤怒，在他心中激起了一种不熟悉的情感。它不合逻辑，也因此令人不齿。

恐慌。

**逃生舱——派克坐在对面——前倾——伸出双手——我们必须返回，告诉他我们必须返回，其他人——闭嘴，史波克。**

史波克还未在任何人面前失控过，尽管焦虑越来越频繁地向他侵袭。他原以为随着时间的流逝，一切都会更易于控制，以为时间会缓解他心头的重压。并非如此。仍会有毫不相干的事情莫名其妙地使他气道发紧，胸口发闷。比如现在——一个愤怒的眼神，来自他全心信任的人。

他需要 **集中精神** 。想些别的什么。他办公室里的什么。那是人类装饰的目的所在。集中精神。派克问起的照片是哪一张？史波克慢慢站起身，走过去仔细观察。

主题有趣，科学上价值极高，美学上也令人愉快。它同时满足了他人类和瓦肯的两面。人类的那面，因为其色彩令他联想到了地球上的某些自然造物；瓦肯的那面，因为记录下此种影像的科学技术在大量资料中都有阐释，而他理解其中的原理。/p>

很好。他很好。他成功地减缓了呼吸的频率并回过身面对派克。如果派克注意到了他的反应，也并未置评。

他腹腔中钳子一般揪紧的感受停止了，史波克感觉呼吸更加容易了。他还有更多问题，他也能够提问，因为他 **很好** 。他仍然难以调和吉姆·寇克的公众形象（舰长）与他亲眼见过的吉姆·寇克（醉鬼）。“你是否知道他如今的下落？”

“不知道。审判之后， **忒修斯号** 之后……我想方设法联系他。没用。不过，我不觉得他留在城里了。”

“为什么？”

“见鬼，史波克。你会吗？”

史波克不知道他会作何选择。这一问题，还有自己身处如此局面的设想如此不合逻辑，他完全无法作答。仍然，他的怀疑得到了证实。无人知道吉姆仍在洛杉矶。

有一刻，史波克考虑告诉派克。此人显然十分关心吉姆，或许拒不传播这一信息是一种不公。若是派克希望帮助他呢？可派克又为何会希望帮助一位明显违背了舰队价值观的人呢？

他没有告诉派克。如此坦白的后果仍需进一步分析。它可能只会为上将徒增烦恼，而史波克不愿引起不必要的痛苦。

“这他妈就是个悲剧。就是这么着。”

派克的手表“哔哔”叫了起来——一个相当过时的东西——他站起身，摸着后腰呻吟了一声。史波克从未认为派克“老”（人类衰老得如此之快，他们衰弱的速率简直荒谬），但他知道上将在忒修斯号所受的伤仍然困扰着他。“得去把那群想开大飞船的小猴孩子们圈起来了。”

“请节哀，上将。”

“是啊，是啊，耳朵，我敢说你心都要碎了。回头见。别忘了你的测试时间。”

哦，他险些就忘了。每位在地面停留六个月以上的舰队军官若要更新登舰许可都必须通过这场考试。他查查自己的日历，确保已设好了提醒。

派克撤离他的办公室后，史波克又继续写起了手头的内容。到头来，他想，他所知的信息毫无意义。吉姆逃离了他的公寓，而他并无联系他的途径。他无法给予帮助——而他凭什么希望给予帮助？他并不亏欠此人。

然而……就好像他返回后终于从整间图书馆中发现了一部引人入胜的故事。一部人类行为研究。

 **诗意** ，又来了。他的父亲定会反对此种行为。当然这不重要，自他离家后他的父亲就再也未与他联系。史波克抱有过些许的希望，或许他的父亲会在 **忒修斯号** 坠毁后同他联系，但只有他的母亲。即便如此，史波克也成功地将他的境况轻描淡写，最终打消了她前来看望的念头。

门再次打开，史波克应声抬头。或许是派克回来丢弃他遗留在史波克办公桌上的苹果核了。

不是。大摇大摆，吉姆·寇克走进房间，对他亮出一个露出牙齿的微笑。

 **哦。哦不。** 这不是他想要的。

“我可不记得当年学院的走廊里这么空荡荡的。他们是提高了招生门槛还是怎么的？”

是吉姆·寇克。

相比早上史波克所观察到的，他看上去整洁了一些。但充血的双眼和胡茬仍在，都是长期过量饮酒的标志。最重要的是：他来此 **到底** 有何目的？吉姆冲出了他的公寓，史波克也就认为不会再见到他了。他又是如何得知他的工作地点的？疑虑攫住了史波克。

“我加入的时候，随便哪个王八蛋都能进来，所以我也能理解。他们就当没事儿似的无视了我的犯罪纪录。当然我那也不是什么 **了不得** 的纪录。我是说，当时啦。现在明摆着是另一回事儿了。”

“他们在礼堂宣读测评报告。我推测其结果便是走廊无人。”

吉姆朝他咧开嘴，笑得就像他们是多年老友一样。这笑容很容易便能使人放下戒备。“啊我记得。那基本上就决定你能上那艘船了，是矿区附近转悠什么破烂老爷船，还是……”

“ **联邦星舰进取号** 。”史波克为他补充，以避免可能出现的高度尴尬的局面。吉姆为何出现在 **这里** ？

“如果那是一艘好船的话，就是这个意思。我没关注这些，”吉姆往史波克办公桌对面派克上将坐过的椅子里一倒，“我，啊。想为昨天晚上的事跟你说声谢谢。早上我走得有点儿着急。”

史波克的眼神充满了困惑和疑问。“有点儿着急”并不准确。他是对史波克生气之后冲出了大门。

“你如何得知了我的工作地点？”他不认为他在公寓中留下了任何与学院相关的线索。

“我有个朋友就在这儿工作。这不重要，我——”吉姆似乎迟疑了片刻，他的手慢慢摸上椅子的扶手，紧紧握住了它，才接着说了下去。史波克眨眨眼。难道吉姆也在与焦虑斗争？或许，是愧疚，出于对舰员的谋杀？“听着，妈的，我猜我应该就直接说明白。之前的事你跟别人说了吗？”

“不，我没有。”

“实话？谁也没说？”

面前此人的急切之情……有些奇怪。让史波克感到紧张。“我没有。”

“谢天谢地，”吉姆瘫倒在椅子里，仰起头盯着天花板，“听着，我要怎么着才能说服你谁也别告诉？”

“我短期内并不计划告诉任何人，所以不用采取任何行动。”

吉姆偏过头的角度正好够他用一只眼睛怀疑地打量史波克。他不相信他。这没问题，史波克认为，鉴于他们只是陌生人。问题在于，寇克缓缓站起并俯身将手拄在了史波克的办公桌上。此举带有威胁的意味，或者意在威胁。

看得更仔细些，史波克就在他的脸上看出了乔治·寇克的痕迹——那位逝世舰长的胸像与他极其相似。眼前的雄性人类一度十分英俊（ **客观来说** ，史波克立即纠正）。而现在，他显得疲倦、宿醉，且皮肤因经常性使用真皮再生器而 **过于** 光洁。

他并非 **没有** 魅力，史波克对自己的想法做出修正，然后停止了这条思路。时机不对。哪怕在最好的情况下，魅力于他都是个敏感的话题，而此时毫无疑问不是最好的情况。

史波克抬起头好奇地看着吉姆。如果这是威胁，那么它不是非常有效。

“ **好** 。就一直这样，明白了吗？别告诉学院的任何人，尤其别告诉派克上将。”

哦。史波克想起上将说的话，还有他因吉姆消失而表现出的悲伤，接着意识到上将与此人间的喜爱之情显然是相互的。吉姆 **在乎** 派克对他的看法。那么，为何，他们没有同对方交谈？

“你未与学院的任何人保持联系？”

“啥？见鬼，没。”吉姆向后一撑，离开史波克的办公桌，转身向办公室另一头走去。他在那排行星照片前站住脚，似乎是在观察其中的内容。史波克的眼睛跟随着他。“不然就完了。这儿还记得我的人里一半儿……大概都因为我没进监狱气的够呛。没准他们生气是理所应当的。”现在他背对着史波克，史波克便看出这个人垮到了什么程度。他的肩膀佝偻，一只手神经质地揉着太阳穴，轻轻揪动了额角的头发。那里长着些许白发，对于如此年轻的人很不常见。

几月前，他因事再次前往瓦肯与父母见面。他走过了孩提时代常走的走廊，参观了从前常去的自然保护区，甚至匆匆瞥见了 **数年** 间学习的地方。

虽然他未被正式驱逐出瓦肯，回乡仍伴随着一种空虚——他知道，无论他如何努力，他都不再受欢迎了（如果他真正受过欢迎的话）。

他好奇，吉姆穿过学院空荡的走廊时，是否有相似的感觉。

当然，史波克从未谋杀任何人。

“派克上将不希望你受到监禁。我曾听他对你予以盛赞。”

史波克有些好奇，如果他继续当前的话题，吉姆是否会动怒。最近，史波克的焦虑令他…… **不易** 处理类似的情况。幸好，吉姆保持了平静。仍然背对着史波克，他只是抬起一只手轻轻摸了摸脖子。

“啊。行吧，”他微微抬头，将将能越过自己的肩膀对他说话，“你也知道，史波克，那样更糟。”

史波克并不完全理解。有一个人站在吉姆那边肯定要胜于没有。但是他现在已经放弃理解错综复杂人类关系了。这时，墙上的什么东西似乎忽然吸引了吉姆。

“这个是什么？”吉姆突然问，向某张照片伸出一根手指。是早些派克上将注意到的那张——最新发现的行星。“这叫什么？”

“天文学家仍在争论。依据天文图表，应将其命名为缪·艾普西龙IV（Mu Epsilon IV）。鉴于其外貌，则有争论称其命名应采用更加……现代的鉴定方法。”

“怎么，因为它看着就像个大菊花？”吉姆笑嘻嘻地说，而史波克怀疑自己并不完全理解这个笑话。不过，这张照片大大改善了吉姆的情绪。令他冷静，就像之前令史波克冷静一样。“这是不是——我是说，这是不是因为……它看着就像燃烧反应被吸进吸尘器一样。行星热能释放吧，大概。”

史波克对他刮目相看了。看来他舰队档案中的纪录是准确的。“近期一次小行星撞击后，其表面的氧杂蒽浓度极高。该行星也有许多自然火山喷发活动，据观察遍布整个星球表面。由于化学反应，喷发物在离开大气层时便显得像在发光。”

“谁想得到啊，”吉姆大笑起来，从口袋里抽出一张纸。史波克已从桌前站了起来，他走到吉姆身边，好亲眼查看上面的图像。 **孩子的图画？** “乔乔肯定喜欢这个。你介意我——”他说着就已经掏出通讯器拍了一张照片。

在他们相处的几个小时内，他从未见过对方如此温柔。他不知道这位“乔乔”是谁。是女儿？还是链接伴侣？无论如何，在没有喝醉、愤怒或逃跑的状态下，他看上去令人愉悦。他重新显得 **和善** 了。

史波克从墙上摘下了照片。

以人类标准评判，他不是十分体贴的性格，史波克如此告诉自己。但吉姆有某些特性令他着迷。也许是他形象中的对立：路见不平对他“施救”的人，被指谋杀舰员的人；悲哀的醉酒者，出色的舰长。

史波克有意伸出援手。他曾被告知，舰队精神中就包括伸出援手的意愿。

“你可以将它带走送给……她，”史波克迟疑地说，“只要你与派克上将进行一次交谈。”

“啥？不行。操，不行。妈的，没门儿。我不需要听他长篇大论的教训我，或者——”

“我怀疑他会如此反应。他以为你已离开了此地。据我观察，他并无意愿就你的作为进行任何教训。”

寇克的怒气更加明显了。

“你已从他的视野中消失过一次。若事态不如你愿，再次消失并不困难。你承担的风险微乎其微，对他的意义却非比寻常。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”

犹豫不决，吉姆最终搓了把脸放弃了反抗，响亮地呻吟了一声。史波克不确定他最终为何会因一张星星照片妥协。或许不采用此种胁迫，他也会同意。或许，他同样感到了孤独。史波克可以理解——派克上将是一位忠实不渝、值得信赖的伙伴。

史波克退回桌前，将自己的联络号码写下并发至了吉姆的通讯器。“我会安排好时间地点。”

吉姆似乎将号码研究了一番，然后戒备地问，“你为什么这么干？”

“我需要理由吗？”

“呃，因为所有这些东西都有那么一点儿 **敏感** ？而且大部分人都恨死我了？需要。”

“我正在做此事还不够吗？派克做过我多年的指挥官。星际舰队的价值观教导我应在有需要时施以援手。”要深入地解释为什么就必须探讨情感，而史波克的心态完全没有好到能进行这种讨论。尤其是和陌生人。

“可能吧，”史波克将照片递给吉姆，吉姆立刻把它装进了口袋，“该死。我是不知道这对你有什么好处，但是我也没别的可损失了。自尊早没了。”吉姆把包往肩膀上一甩，朝门口走去，“那我大概就等你联系了？等这…… **事儿** 定下来的时候？”

“当然，吉姆。我祝你一切顺利。”

史波克听着吉姆的脚步声在走廊里渐渐远去。当它终于听不到时，史波克在桌前坐下审视自己的行为。他的父亲很可能会表示反对，鉴于他仍在与因一时的杀人冲动而荒废天赋的人为伍。

而他的母亲，史波克毫不怀疑她会强烈支持。且不说她一向鼓励他表露基本的人性，她从未反对过史波克结交朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叽姆有最低的船员死亡率？大概是在被编剧盯上之前叭~
> 
> 叽姆想胁迫他人反被胁迫……
> 
> 大副全程研究叽姆外貌（以及 大副需要一个抱抱）
> 
> 大副全程称呼叽姆Jim，只有叽姆威胁他和生气的时候才用了Kirk 啧
> 
> 大副会得到什么好处？大概是一个男朋友叭~


	5. 名叫牵牛花的照片

一天跑两趟老骨头家是件新鲜事儿。他们住得很近，所以这样也不算奇怪，而且实话说，哪怕在老骨头那儿待上六个多小时都算不得反常。但还是……

他忍不住想他只遇到过乔瑟琳十次左右，就算她是个工作狂，这也简直诡异。她……也是个医生？还是个律师来着？工程师？

“炖锅应该搁哪儿？”

“哎我用不着你收拾碗筷。我自个儿来，其它的交给自动洗碗机就行。”

“别介。既然你总请我蹭饭，我至少得帮帮忙啊。”

老骨头瞅他一眼，一指椅子，吉姆大大咧咧地把它拉到跟前。他把椅子转过来，倒着往上一骑，眼望着老骨头。

“怎么样，”老骨头压低声音说。乔在客厅里，而吉姆知道老骨头已经快好奇死了，“跟你的白马王子谈过了？”

吉姆皱起鼻子。“技术上讲是我救的他。”

“行吧行吧。他怎么说的？”

“他说他谁也没告诉。也不会告诉谁。”他还是不敢相信，不过，老骨头说了，瓦肯人天生就不爱八卦。他揉揉头，手指深深插进发间。

老骨头犹豫了片刻，之后戴上了一双长及胳膊肘的防护手套，走向厨房的洗碗池。明明有机器能用，吉姆总是笑话他，但是老骨头似乎挺喜欢做家务。吉姆没追问过原因。没准儿他就是想给手找点儿事情。

“是吗？你感觉怎么样啊，”老骨头边问边搓着盘子，“回了趟学院之后？”

一开始吉姆不确定该如何回答。走在学院的厅堂里……妈的，那是段好日子——他上学的时候。他擅长学院生活。他交了不少朋友。和 **好多人** 睡过。旁人不是眼巴巴地崇拜他就是咬牙切齿地嫉妒他，连派克舰长也一样。也有压力很大的时候，但每分每秒都让吉姆怀念。

跟随这些的还有另外一组回忆——军事审判，一连几天出席，听着对方把证据砸向他，他却只有自己和舰员的话来作证。而且，上帝啊，他们一个个都那么……苏鲁、斯考提和乌胡拉平时没少给他裹乱，但那时他们都那么 **好** 。别人针对他的人品反复盘问乌胡拉时，她一拳 **砸** 在讲台上的那个样子——

“不咋地，”他最终定性，低头望着手里的那杯水，“他们走廊里还放着我老爹的那个巨大巨丑的胸像。”

“是啊，那个，呃，确实俗了吧唧的。我敢说有个外星生物学讲师还在她教室里给他搭了个神位呢。没出什么别的事儿吗？你就进去，动手，然后就走了？”

“没，他，呃。他跟我做了个交易。”

“交易？”

“他想让我跟派克上将谈谈。我，呃，”吉姆屈伸着手指，长吁了一口气。老骨头把洗碗布朝身后一扔，转过身面对着吉姆，开始脱手套。“我原来跟他挺熟的。”

“你跟派克上将熟？哼。我猜也正常。”

“这话是什么意思？”

“都是满脑子舰队精神的金牌军官，觉得所有——”

吉姆呛了口水。“呃，是啊。我啊，老骨头，金牌军官啊，可不是嘛。”他没生气，没真动气，因为……就，妈的，在过去的黄金时代里他可不就是个胆大妄为的理想化混蛋么。终于有人不认为那只是他的伪装，相信他不是出于虚荣和自私才获得了勋章，这样真好。老骨头相信他。“我说行，我同意见他。”

老骨头险些从椅子上摔下来。他再开口时，南方腔更重了一些——他震惊、生气或者喝醉了的时候就会这样。“他怎么让你同意这个的？”

吉姆神秘兮兮地一笑。“你马上就知道了。嘿，乔乔？”

乔进来厨房时手里还握着一支彩铅。吉姆已经答应老骨头了，要在他家过夜，好哄她上床。老骨头忽然被安排了第三班值班。大概所以他才显得那么暴躁。比平常还暴躁。

“我保证了要把你的画带回来，对吧？我给 **所有** 朋友都显摆了一遍，他们都说这是他们见过最棒的东西了，”他面前，乔高兴地笑了，吉姆又在口袋里摸索起来，“还有，我跟学院的一个老师聊天来着，他说我可以把这个送给你。”

吉姆很确定，他把照片递给她的那一刻，是他这辈子最接近纯粹的喜悦的瞬间。

这张图 **确实** 好看。它让吉姆像想家一般想念群星。照片中的星球是鲜艳的红色，简直像光滑的大理石。周围八处不同的地方，发光的岩屑呈巨大的条带状喷射出来，看起来仿佛要跳出星球，最终熄灭在背景的太空中。

乔向他咧嘴笑的时候，吉姆注意到她少了一颗下牙。有人的下午挺充实嘛。

“嚯，见了鬼了，长花瓣的星球。”老骨头咕哝道，接着就摸出两毛五的硬币放进几乎满了的脏话罐里。

“谢谢你，寇克先生！”乔尖声尖气地叫道。她又够又爬，坐到吉姆的腿上，紧紧搂住了他的脖子，“你去过那儿吗？有人去过吗？我能去吗？它叫什么呀？”照片紧紧地攥在她的小手里，吉姆都担心它会破了。

“哈！没，没，我可没去过。它才被发现呢，我上次上太空还是……”

吉姆心里一沉。一年了。没到整一年，但是快了。一年前，他的星舰最后一次着陆，他像个疯子罪犯似的被扣上手铐带下舰。他计划庆祝一下，内容就是喝个痛快。

凭着孩子特有的灵敏直觉，乔觉察了吉姆的情绪变化。她的下嘴唇撅了起来。吉姆知道，在她哭出来之前他只有大概十五秒时间了。他看见桌子对面的老骨头倾身过来想把她抱走。

“嘿，你知道吗？”吉姆把乔从腿上抱下来放到地上，用夸张的热切语气保证，“等我一回到太空，我就立刻上那儿去，到时候好好跟你讲一讲。它名叫缪·艾普西龙IV。”

乔被逗的皱起了鼻子。“这名字真傻。”

“是吧？你会管它叫什么呀？”

“ **牵牛花** 星。”

“牵牛花？”老骨头看着照片迷惑地问，“宝贝儿，牵牛花可不长这样。”

***

几天后，史波克接待了本周第二位不请自来的客人。如此下去，史波克不禁怀疑自己是否要变成某种初入社交场的元媛了。他理应感到恼火，若不是这加剧并且解释了他眼下所处的奇怪境况。

吉姆到访他的办公室后，他尝试过调出其余的法庭记录。他的访问受到了拒绝。他的访问， **他的** 权限——他是一名研究人员、教授，最重要的是，他还有中校军衔。此次审判真的 **如此** 机密吗？

尽管如此，他还是努力在无法参考法庭记录的情况下研究该案。事实上，看到有人进门时，他正在认真研习此次军事审判的法律意见。他眼神迷离地抬头看向闯入者。也许是位学生，想设法挽救下滑的星舰设计成绩。他没有心情帮忙，虽然他不会逃避责任。

不。不是学生。

这位在诊所工作，对不对？他们曾有过交谈。在一场研讨会上，主题是舰队探索类任务的医疗安全风险，以及医疗湾为更好应对可配备何种新仪器。麦考伊医生显示出了过人的才智，尽管……方式粗鲁。

“史波克中校？我是麦考伊医生。”

史波克眨眨眼让视力恢复正常。他的视线有些模糊。他没有意识到刚刚盯着PADD时自己目不转睛到了什么地步。

“我就是来——”麦考伊的话被哈欠打断了。他朝史波克一抬手，“不好意思。第三班岗。反正，我就是想过来谢谢你那天给吉姆·寇克那张照片。”

史波克困惑地瞪着他，不过，放在瓦肯人脸上，大概就看不出来了。

“那是给我女儿的。我是乔安娜她爸。”

“原来如此。所以寇克先生是你的——”史波克的眼神落到了医生手上的婚戒上。他所感受的是 **失落** 吗？荒唐。吉姆有链接伴侣与 **他** 何干？他将原因归结为瓦肯种族汹涌的情感和自己控制力的缺失。

“啥玩意儿？ **不是！** 我才看不上那个蠢小子，”麦考伊一脸受冒犯的样子，用手指挡住了戒指，“吉姆那孩子就是帮我照顾乔来着。”

“他是你的朋友。”

史波克好奇他为何要迟疑——一丝犹豫从他脸上闪过，但最终他同意了史波克的说法。“呃，是啊。他是我朋友。反正，我就是想说声谢谢——嗯，谢谢你之前把他带回家。免得我又得大半夜爬起来，还得照顾他。”

“每次吉姆·寇克需要被带回家时人们都会给你打电话吗？”

“是啊。嗯。他也没别人，我又是个 **大夫** ，他们就默认找我了。”

军事审判无疑对吉姆的社交生活带来了不小的打击。可以预见。史波克想着，漫不经心地划着PADD屏幕，然后问，“我推测他对你讲述了他受到开除的始末。”

“用不着他告诉我。当时我就在学院医务室上班。所有人除了这事儿都不知道聊什么了。现在还出特别节目呢，看在老天份儿上，”有一瞬，麦考伊显得比实际年龄应有的样子疲惫、苍老了许多。他重重地坐在史波克办公桌另一侧的椅子里。“听着，我们没提过那事儿，我也不会逮着我不知道的东西乱猜。”

史波克的好奇心驱使他问：“既然如此，你知道什么？”

“我知道瓦肯人就喜欢瞎打听一气，”麦考伊的感激之情显然随着他的盘问烟消云散了，史波克忽然发现自己收到了一个恶狠狠的怒视。麦考伊此前也就此受到过盘问吗？“吉姆是个好人，甭管他自个儿怎么说。你现在肯定也看出来了。我不知道他到底是怎么搅进那摊子事儿的，但是我知道——我 **亲眼见过** ——他有多难受。不管 **共和国号** 上出了什么事——”麦考伊顿住了，他的身子从桌子那头探过来，史波克注意到桌沿都卡到了他的身上。史波克向后靠去，强迫自己保持镇静。“吉姆是个好人。他什么坏事都不可能干，别提弄死舰员了，还什么为了 **报复** 。”

“你对他的了解必然还不足以得出如此结论。审判结束距今仅有一年两周零四天的时间。”

又是一个怒视。“没准他精神崩溃了。没准那家伙在他爸坟头上撒尿来着。我不知道，我也不打算问。”

史波克感到了绝望。没有新信息，真的，只是又一个人断言吉姆做不出那样的事。记录显示，舰桥的所有成员也全部为他担保。一种可能是吉姆善于操纵他人，而另一种可能是……事情另有隐情尚待调查。

麦考伊低头盯着地毯。他们在寂静中坐着，直到他再次开口。“你要让他跟派克联系？”

“我推测会有益处。派克上将与他互相抱有感情。”

“不敢说这是不是个好主意，但是谁知道呢，你大概已经算出他俩见面之后的37种结果了。”

史波克想要发笑。37？奇怪。不过，当然，这不是说他 **没有** 设想过吉姆与派克的会面。他几乎希望自己能够在场，但还是他们不受干扰最好。史波克分别认识他们两人，是二人组边缘的局外人。

“但是……行吧。我来不是为了跟你讲这个的，”叹口气，麦考伊从椅子里撑起身子，准备告辞，“我想说的是，我真心感激，他还有其他人在乎他死活。他老是恨不得挣得个鱼死网破算了。”

史波克 **在乎** 他的死活吗？

回答出乎意料，然而——是的，他当然在乎。他将他运回了家，他向他赠送了礼物，他为他与上级安排了一场会面。出于某种原因，突然之间，吉姆·寇克似乎不费任何力气便让史波克关心起了他的身心健康。

史波克几乎想怪他蛊惑人心。

他正思考着这些，忽然听到PADD发出“ **叮！** ”的一声。

“我通讯器号码，万一他俩见面有什么问题呢。很高兴跟你聊天，中校。”麦考伊掸掸他的制服上衣，朝史波克一点头以示告别，接着走出了房间。

史波克把号码加入联系人列表，然后望向对面的墙壁。他不知道吉姆与派克上将的会面会有何结果，但他衷心期待。


	6. 乌胡拉如是说

某位上将在史波克的办公室里看表的同时，吉姆正面朝下坐在市里的一间酒吧里，醉得几近昏迷。他全是凭着巧妙的平衡技巧和不愿出更大丑的执念才没有从高脚凳上滑下来。 **我是流口水了吗？** 吉姆自忖，稍微转了转头看看吧台表面。什么湿乎乎的透明的东西对着他反光。 **流口水没跑儿了。**

逻辑上，他知道他应该去和派克见面。他已经和史波克计划好了——他们要在史波克的办公室见面，然后……就聊天吧，吉姆猜。听这瓦肯人说，派克知道要见吉姆之后喜出望外——他们几年来第一次见面。

现在见不成了。

他本来只是想喝个一两杯的。就是壮壮胆。但后来他瞟见了乌胡拉，穿着她的舰队制服。她看着就很开心，旁边是另外几个舰员。吉姆决定保持距离。

他估计她是在登岸休假。这说得通。他们两个碰巧都出现在这儿，这种巧合本来会很诡异，但是吉姆以前休假时曾经不止一次把舰桥全员都拉到这儿来。这间酒吧总让他联想到地球，联想到家。

她看着很好。幸福。吉姆很高兴她还继续做着自己喜爱的事情。

不过，这小小一瞟还是足矣让他把自己喝到烂醉。她应该认不出他，就凭这一脸胡子和邋遢的样子。而且他为了躲起来还脸朝下趴在了吧台上。

他扭扭身子把脸颊贴在台面上，这么稍稍一动，世界就在他周围旋转。这是家复古酒吧——木质装潢，一张台球桌，上方是带彩色玻璃罩子的吊灯，还有那种弥漫着的绝望和压抑。典型的美式氛围。他们甚至搞出了那种陈啤酒加香烟的味道。乌胡拉没看见他，他认为。何况他上次见到她还是在审判的时候。就算看见，她还认得出来他么？

口袋里通讯器在响。哦，对哦。他还有什么事……还挺重要的。昏昏欲睡，吉姆把它摸出来，看看找他的是谁。看不清。名字里有个“波”字，好像是。吉姆把它搁在吧台上面，呻吟了一声。 **老天爷。谁他妈这时候找我啊。** 他完全没有想起他三个多小时前本该去见派克。

“嘿，伙计，你有人送你回家吗？”酒保问，在他面前擦着杯子。吉姆的这杯酒才喝了一半，他撑起身子好感受剩下的半杯酒滑进喉咙。它就像糖浆似的流了下去。吉姆清楚他的生活是从哪个瞬间起就成了一个火葬场。但那不代表他有办法阻止那些逼事，除非他能奇迹般地发明时空穿越然后阻止……他都不知道他能阻止什么。

 **有视频证据显示他下了投弃的命令。** 他怎么争得过这个？

“噗……”吉姆于事无补地回答，头重新垂向台面。最后这杯酒是个错误。它好像燃烧着卡在了他的喉咙里，而劲头上来之后，光是不晕过去就花费了他大部分的注意力。

**吸气，呼气。他们什么都可以抢走，但是只要你吸气，然后呼气，这个他们拿不走。**

金属划过桌面的声音响起，吉姆迷迷糊糊地想到那是他的通讯器。是酒保把它拿了过去。吉姆没有阻拦。

妈的，他 **有阵子** 没醉得这么厉害了。一星期了，至少。他的大夫上次治好他是什么时候来着？是一周前吗？

不过，目前，他还没醉到想 **主动** 找老骨头的地步。上次来处理吉姆喝出的烂摊子时，老骨头失望得不得了，错过跟派克见面之后，他实在受不了再让老骨头失望了。现在不行。

“找史——哦克，”他费力地告诉酒保，却不知道为什么要找他。

他和那瓦肯人又不熟。他看起来疏离又冷漠，不像有感知力的生物，更像是机器人。但他给予吉姆的几丝善意意义重大。而且吉姆感觉他不太会因为他的窘境而批判他。至少，他不会把批判的话说出来。

而且他很辣，吉姆觉得自己还没醉到会不在乎被那么一个人抬出酒吧。

反正，他看样子是个好人。如果军事审判教给了他一件事，那就是，好人是稀罕物。他扳着手指就能数过来。

派克、斯考提、苏鲁、史波克、老骨头，还有一个，那个谁——

“乌胡拉。”吉姆口齿不清地自言自语，为想起这个名字而得意。对，她也是个好人。好妞儿。女的。同事。

“ **没错** ，吉姆，是我。”

 **该死。** 她哪儿冒出来的？他从吧台抬起头，乌胡拉的脸就在昏暗的灯光中俯视着他。她什么时候这么高了？

原来吉姆一直以为乌胡拉也就是勉强容忍他，可她在审判时现了原形。乌胡拉就和所有舰员一样激烈地为他辩护。审判期间她被禁止同他联系，但她还总试着违抗命令，检查他过得怎么样。这样一直持续到她接到任务，然后就是静默。吉姆没怪她。现在，他可是个了不得的危险分子了。

在最后那次决定命运的抗辩中，当吉姆清楚自己将要获罪时，吉姆所做的只有一件事——坚持舰桥人员不应受到任何牵连，反复强调他们都是无辜、刻苦、忠诚的人。

之后他再没有见过她。妈的，他谁都没再见过，只是见不到乌胡拉略微更让他难受。

恐惧攫住了他，他想逃走。她会怎么看他？曾经的舰长，现在就是个醉鬼。他看不清她的脸，但他能清晰地想象出她的表情。厌恶，怜悯，悲哀。他摇晃着在吧台上撑起身体，让眼睛向她望去。

哇，她真近， **真美** 。他们都在学院时，他还想对她来点小动作，但是，呃，说真的，她值得更好的，她自己也知道——

“你 **怎么** 搞的？你都快晕了。”

“观察敏锐，乌胡拉上尉。”吉姆说。准确地讲，他 **想** 这么说，真正说出口的则是一串呜噜呜噜黏在一起的词，结束大概还有一声呻吟。他试图起身逃跑，也许跑去晕在什么排水沟里，可两腿不听使唤。他摔倒在地上。

“老天爷，吉姆，我来扶你一把，”乌胡拉的胳膊忽然环住了吉姆，把他拉起来，扶着坐回了凳子上，“我们该带你去诊所。”

“不。呣事儿。就——睡哎觉就袄了。”吉姆准备重新趴在吧台上时，听到了酒吧门打开的“嘎吱”一声。靴底敲击地面的“咔哒”声由远及近，吉姆想要把眼睛挪过去看看是谁。转头和不摔下凳子二者不可兼得，他只好集中精力保持平衡。

“呃，史波克中校？”乌胡拉惊愕地问。吉姆感觉到她把手放在了他的后背上。“你是来接他的吗？”  
史波克来了。

吉姆点名找的他，但羞耻还是烧透了他的脸颊。史波克什么也没说，吉姆想他会不会要转身走开因为吉姆 **显然** 是没救了——

 **操** ，他又可怜起自己了。

“原来你在此地，”史波克对他说，一本正经的样子就像他是在给学生做辅导，“你本应同派克上将会面。他十分担忧。”

吉姆醉眼迷蒙地斜睨着他，发出一声“卟吔”，然后就像见鬼的比萨斜塔似的从凳子上倾斜着倒了下去。

史波克扶住了他。

事实上，忽然之间，史波克从背后抱住了他，动作轻巧得惊人。该死的瓦肯人。他就像摆弄布娃娃似的把吉姆的胳膊搭在了他的肩头，吉姆莫名感觉这场景似曾相识。天啊，史波克好 **强壮** 。

“他的通讯器在吧台上，乌胡拉上尉，”史波克保持着专业作风，即使肩上还挂着一个醉醺醺的前舰长，“请问你可否呼叫麦考伊医生——联系人名称或许为‘老骨头’——并通知他我们需要他打开医务室？”

开始，吉姆真心认为他会说去医院，吉姆还准备争辩。他不能进医院。什么小报记者会发现这事，然后新闻上就会出来一条“震惊！吉姆·寇克竟出现在这里！”当史波克毫不犹豫地提出老骨头时，吉姆无比感激。也无比内疚，哪怕他已经昏昏沉沉了。

乌胡拉抓起通讯器，很快，她就轻声下起了指令。他听不清她在说什么，但他能听见听筒里老骨头的一句“ **天杀** 的，吉姆”。

“史波克？”他咕哝，既同情自己又同情抱着他的人，“派克呃事儿，对唔起惹。”他转过脸蹭蹭史波克的肩膀，几乎把鼻子埋进了他的制服。

他知道的最后一件事是史波克呼吸一滞，接着，一切都在昏迷中褪去了。


	7. 一度分离

“天杀的 **他妈** 臭狗屎——”

又是一针无针注射器，接着是实打实的静脉注射，带着不必要的力道连着扎在吉姆的身上。史波克看到了医生的表情。自从麦考伊走进医务室，看见史波克像抱孩子一样抱着吉姆之后，他紧锁的眉头就再也没有松开。

“他妈大夜里一醒过来——”

老骨头把手里的仪器戳到吉姆脸边，仪器不满地“哔”了一声。他对着显示数值哼了一声，然后又在吉姆身上夹了几个监测仪。

“他妈浪费——”

“我想他已经知道错了，医生。”派克上将插嘴。他坐在生物床的另一侧，身体前倾，两腿叉开，眼睛毫无生气地直瞪着前方。

房间里的氛围介于“ **葬礼** ”和“ **教导主任办公室** ”之间。

乌胡拉和史波克站在角落里看着麦考伊医生护理昏迷不醒的吉姆。史波克选择站在一角，派克则坚持守在吉姆身边。他牙关紧咬。史波克在一个狭小逃生舱里见过这个表情——他 **愤怒不已** 。

也心痛万分。

“这也算解释了，”派克沉重地说，“他为什么没来见我。他这样有多久了？”

“哦，我可说不好，你以为呢，”麦考伊医生咕哝，调了调连在吉姆身上的一个仪器，“军事审判之后每礼拜一两回吧。傻逼 **玩意儿** 。”他的每个动作都又快又狠。

“天啊，吉姆。”乌胡拉的声音非常之轻，史波克怀疑除他外的任何人听到了她的感叹。

“那就没人想着做点儿什么吗？找人 **帮帮** 他？送他去康复诊疗所不行吗，看在老天爷的份儿上？”

“哦，是哈，这可真是个好主意。嘿，吉姆，想去诊疗所吗？走运的话，还能上新闻呢！”麦考伊暂时停下了护理工作，朝上将的方向迈了一步，“你要是这么关心他的情况，你怎么不联系他呢？干嘛非等着咱们史波克来张罗？”

派克张开嘴，但史波克看他的表情就知道这场对话不会有好结果。

史波克从乌胡拉旁边走到靠门更近的地方。“麦考伊医生，依我之见此类对话并无任何帮助。”

麦考伊医生的头立刻抬起来，眼神像匕首般射向他，但史波克在他的神色中观察到了深深的担忧。他巧妙地将自己放置在了吉姆和屋内其他人之间，派克除外。保护欲的表现。

派克上将长叹一声，捏了捏鼻梁。“我没想到他会……”

“怎么着？成这样？可不是，把一个人的勋章、生计、活着的理由全夺走，这人怎么可能 **不好** 啊？。”

史波克仍认为如此对事态并无帮助，但他心里不禁认同麦考伊医生的观点。任何理性的人都会料到吉姆无疑会大受打击且需要支持。

“我还能怎么 **做** ？吉姆可是弄死了一个人呐。他没进牢里蹲上十年就已经走运了。他要是认罪，我也还能帮他弄份地上的工作。当时那个情况，我也是打了几个电话，走了点儿关系，保证他不会被扔进什么号子里——”

原来如此。一个困惑得到了解答。史波克完全没有注意到派克走关系，鉴于审判进行的时候他们都还在 **忒修斯号** 上。

乌胡拉打断了他，火冒三丈。“少废话。上将，你只想把事情掩盖住就算了。你根本就没想过吉姆有可能是无辜的。你忙着托关系的时候 **审判还没结束呢** ，”她从史波克附近走到派克面前，正对着上将，“他信任你。他还以为要是有一个人能相信他那就是你！”

“首先我在好几个象限以外的星舰上，其次，舰上电脑还提供了视频证据，记录了犯罪过程。我可没法反驳那个。”

啊，是了。证实吉姆罪行的不可辩驳的物证。史波克视其为整场审判中最为确凿的证据。

“吉姆就反驳了。”

“吉姆除了我们的一面之词以外什么都没有。”

“他还有所有跟他共事过的人的证词。”

“但无论如何 **总有人** 需要——”

“所以你就撤除了全星联最优秀的舰长之一？”乌胡拉咬牙切齿地低声质问，史波克忍不住想吉姆的自尊心会很享受这一盛赞。然而，他的困惑仍然多于答案。“吉姆被判定有罪之后舰员的心都碎了。我们每个人都是。”

“哪怕只有一个证据能给他免罪，我就用了，上尉，”派克上将看上去无可奈何，“何况现在也做不了什么了。”

乌胡拉的眼睛望望吉姆，又看向派克，气愤地住了口。

“军事审判的详情如何？”史波克最终发问，“若能得知发生的具体情况，我便能更好地进行帮助，但法庭记录无法查看。”

“什么也做不了了现在。”派克重复，转向了生物床。

“情况就是吉姆被星联给卖了，那个混蛋 **律师** 也没给他任何机会。”乌胡拉的评价十分尖刻。史波克记得他们一同入学时她也是如此。乌胡拉从不惮于揭露不公，他私下也一直敬佩这一品质。派克上将精疲力竭地叹了口气，“记录被锁起来了，是么，上将？”

“是啊。想违规查看文件的人太多了，”派克疲惫地抬头看看史波克，“你要拿它干嘛啊，史波克，要是我真给你记录的话。”

“目前，我在尝试为吉姆·寇克提供支持。我不清楚审判的具体情况，只有公布出的有限信息。如此继续调查不合逻辑。”

“那这么干你到底能有什么好处呢，嗯？”

史波克惊讶地眨眨眼。又是这个问题，只是用词略有不同。他的眼神飘向躺在床上的吉姆。他在出汗，面无血色，时不时抽动一下，可能是由于疼痛。这是个可怜的景象——是了，截至目前他与吉姆的大部分交流中吉姆都表现得十分可怜。

史波克感到有些受伤。难道因为他是瓦肯人，人们就认为他必定是别有用心才会帮助外族？难道他们认为他逻辑到不会帮助他人？难道在他们眼中，关心、照料和支持都是 **不合逻辑** 的吗？

即便他们是正确的……

史波克已经着了迷，并且……已经陷得 **太** 深，来不及退出了。

说起来，这也是他几月来所经历的最刺激的事情了。从忒修斯号到现在，他在这段节点间的生活都是例行程序、毫秒不差、计划周全。这并不是说他渴求刺激——好个陌生、带着人类特质的念头——但他不得不承认，他同吉姆相处的经历激起了他的好奇心。而且，生平第一次，刺激这个念头并未在他心中充满焦虑与不安。

也许，如果他将此表述为一种以研究为目的的逻辑行为、解答许多问题的过程，他对吉姆的这种羁绊就不会显得 **如此** 混乱不可收拾得接近人性。

而尽管吉姆略浑了一些（借用一个口语词汇），史波克确实已然被他吸引住了。

“没有任何好处，”史波克如实回答，“但舰队成员的职责之一便是帮助他人。”

派克怀疑地看了他一眼，史波克平静地回视。最终，乌胡拉介入了。

“就把那些鬼记录给他吧，长官，既然他想要的话。你跟他一起工作过。你真觉得史波克能有什么超级邪恶计划想害吉姆？”

从一位仅仅在学院时期同他短暂合作过的人嘴里说出来，这不算一份有力的担保，但派克让步了。她看上去完全清楚事态的严肃性。史波克好奇派克是如何认识她的。他是否 **也** 是在学院认识了她？是否所有人与互相熟识之间只隔着一个共同的熟人？

真是神奇。

派克打量着这位上尉，然后低下头去看吉姆松弛的脸。

“你不能给他，”说话的是医生。所有人都好奇地转向他，他调整了一下吉姆胳膊上的静脉注射，“看样子我是这屋里唯一真正了解吉姆的了，但就这样他都一个字也没跟我说。他最不想要的就是让大家，尤其是你们几个，知道这事。没别的意思，”他说话时没有看他们任何一个人，但他的眼周有某种冷峻的东西。麦考伊不是第一次进行这样的战斗了，“我不知道他妈吉姆到底需要什么，但肯定不是他妈有人打探审判的逼事儿。就承认吧，你就是一爱管闲事的混蛋玩意儿。”

史波克思考了一秒。他 **是** 在管闲事吗？瓦肯人生性好奇。

但是，他回想起办公室墙上空出的那块地方，想到吉姆因为要把那张照片送给一个孩子而发自内心的兴奋……吉姆·寇克身上有着某些罕见的某些特质。当然，还有他英勇事迹的纪录。

史波克想让他恢复。痊愈。哀悼，然后升华。

“我若将继续与吉姆·寇克的交往，”史波克分析，“了解相关背景或许有利于帮助他痊愈。”

“怎么着，你现在成了善良的撒马利亚人了？”

史波克不完全理解这个典故，但他理解此话的意思并反感其中的暗示。他眯眼望着医生，问：“你指控我希望提供帮助却别无所图，难道你认为这是种 **有害** 的品质？”

“你才认识他 **几天** 。你都算不上他朋友。更没法说你清楚他想要什么。”

史波克无法否认他的逻辑。他仅同吉姆有过几次对话。他顿住了，望着医生，沉思了许久。

房间里一片寂静，只有他面前的医疗器械偶尔发出“哔”的一声。史波克终于意识到，符合逻辑的决定只有一种。其它做法都无疑会使吉姆愤怒并再次酗酒，而史波克不能容忍那种情境。

“我会等待他苏醒并取得允许。”

“是吗？那祝你好运吧，公主殿下。”

“你确定，中校？”派克扭过头问，“我觉得吉姆不太会同意。”

“若他不愿我知道，我便不知道。”

乌胡拉的嘴唇抽动了一下。是因为什么，史波克好奇，好笑？还是敬意？“我不知道怎么才能帮到吉姆，不过我敢说惹得他更生气不是个好法子。我同意。”

进一步了解军事审判仍然无法企及，这着实令人失望，但史波克无法昧着良心违反吉姆的意愿。他对吉姆已经有了好感。

“他何时会醒来，麦考伊医生？”

“给他几小时时间把这个劲儿睡过去吧。想走的话，你们其他人可以回家了。我准备待在这儿看着他。”

“我也将如此。”史波克十分坚决。吉姆醒来的时候，他希望能在现场。

“哦，就你跟我？行啊。一句警告啊，头次约会我不上床，尖耳朵。”

虽然最开始在麦考伊访问他的办公室时史波克对其产生了好感，他现在怀疑自己并不喜爱医生的性格。麦考伊不信任他。史波克清楚。他没有答话，只是瞥向了他的舰长和上尉。

“史波克，”乌胡拉说，一边把她的号码输进史波克的PADD，“随时告诉我他的状况，好吗？我的假期马上就结束了，所以我过不来了。”

“是啊。也告诉我，史波克先生。他醒过来以后跟我说，我好跟他聊聊。”

他保证会将吉姆的最新情况通知两人，之后，上将和上尉就离开了。那时时间已经很晚，即便史波克也感到了疲倦。他无法想象医生的感觉，但他看上去还一如既往地勤勉。

“就剩你跟我了，大地精，”最终麦考伊咕哝着，倒在床边的椅子里。吉姆在两人中间打着呼噜。


	8. 事后一早的事后一早

吉姆醒来觉得头沉甸甸的。浑身出汗。而试图挪动手脚时，他在那一瞬间相当肯定有人把秤砣绑到他身上了——实际上，他只是 **超级** 虚弱、 **超级** 宿醉而已。赞爆了。

他朝旁边一转头，就看见老骨头坐在床边满是毛刺的医务室椅子上睡着。他后仰着头，张着嘴。打着呼噜。该死，吉姆想，他又得跟他道歉了。要是他记得为 **什么** 要道歉就好了，因为他的记忆方面暂时打烊了。他冥思苦想。什么也没想起来。

可他确实想起了一件事，就是他本来应该和派克见面。他不禁心里一紧。

**又搞砸了。这感觉很熟悉嘛。**

他想像他没出现史波克是怎么想的。如果史波克仅仅是以为吉姆放了他鸽子……那也强过他知道事实。吉姆一般不会为这种事羞耻（只要没人看见就行），但被史波克发现就太丢人了。

“床头柜上有饮用水，吉姆。”

**操。**

他飞速看向史波克，眼睛瞪得溜圆，他想说话，喉咙却干得发不出声音。他只有伸手端起水，一边紧张地望着面前的人。

史波克怎么在这儿？是史波克把他送来医务室的吗？他从酒瓶子里把他捞出来了 **两次** ？这人是真不懂得适时收手。吉姆惊愕地对着他眨眼。史波克帮了他这个蠢醉鬼 **两次** 。

“你醉得非常严重，有人呼叫请求援助，”史波克解释，“你要求我前去。”

“你就……去了？”

史波克帮了他 **两次** ？

“为何不去？”

躺在床上，吉姆忽然感觉非常、非常渺小。所有俏皮话都从他的脑子里消失了，只留下了诚实。“哦。呃，谢谢你，我没——该死。对不起。”

“没有关系。”

“这真有关系。”

“此话正确。我认为‘没有关系’这一表达带有极强的人类色彩。鉴于你的健康状况和未来的社交关系，一切确实有关系，”史波克十指交叉，低下头望着双手，“早些时候，派克上将与乌胡拉上尉也曾到访。”

好啊，病房里都他妈能开派对了。

 **乌胡拉** ，吉姆想起他看到了她，想起看到她时那种灼烧般的痛楚，想起看到她还穿着制服，忘掉他继续自己的事业时他感觉 **多么欣慰** 。

派克就完全是另一码事了。吉姆瘫回床上瞪着天花板。操。他都不记得见过他。

“谢了。”吉姆嗫嚅，脸因为羞耻涨得通红，“两次都是。”

“我希望为你提供帮助。”

**啥？**

“呃，你想怎么帮？”

“我希望查看你军事审判的记录。派克上将通知我，他已经获得了一份副本。若我要更好地理解你的境况，我认为，我对其进行分析是合理的。”

这不是他想考虑的事情，何况他才刚醒过来。嘴边第一个、让人反胃的回答是:不行，派克还他妈留了副本，操他大爷。让别人看那个？那太残忍了——妈蛋，太尴尬了好吗。他连跟老骨头都没提过这个，当然老骨头也没问（不过，如果他问了，吉姆觉得自己也只能让他看）。

可再一想……

史波克帮助了他两次。

他没有嘲弄他，没有怜悯他，也没有强行把他拉走。他帮助了他，而现在他还想提供更多帮助。

瓦肯人是以善举闻名吗？吉姆对他们了解不多，只知道外交活动中瓦肯人都是帮高高在上的混蛋，但也是谈判的好手。

如果史波克当真另有所图，那他打的也是个长远的主意。

“你看了又有什么用呢，史波克？”吉姆低声问，感觉精疲力尽，“你知道一切之后又打算干嘛？”

“我无法确定，但我将得知未公开的信息，根据这些信息，我或许能协助你，并自我控制任何可能对你产生不必要刺激的行为。”

这没准有道理。史波克已经见过他喝得半死的熊样儿了。真不可能比那更糟了。到这份儿上，破罐破摔也有种踏实的感觉。吉姆琢磨了片刻，眼睛瞥向了睡在椅子里的老骨头。

老天保佑老骨头。老骨头从没多问过一句。

“呃。行啊，看吧。但是，啊，如果老骨头也想看，你得会分享哈，”吉姆清清嗓子，“他可是也帮我处理了好些逼事呢。”

最坏的结果能怎么样呢？不过是史波克看完了录像就厌恶地跑掉呗。那样一切反而会简单一些，吉姆也就能继续他的堕落了。老骨头不会想看的，他之前就清清楚楚地说了他不想知道。

史波克的眼睛眨了一下，两下，他最终微微点头。“谢谢你。”

要是非要吉姆找出他是从哪一刻起 **真正** 对史波克有了那种酥酥麻麻的感觉，那就是此刻。史波克像个骑士一样英雄救美把他送进了医务室，然后大概就一直等着他醒过来，天知道等了多久，现在又一脸腼腆地感谢他，看得吉姆胸腔里边“砰砰”直撞。 **可不，他妈什么大不了的，干脆把他妈的感情也裹进来让事情更复杂算了。**

他回地球以后干过不少人。但他从不想让他们在过夜之后多待。这对他也不算反常，可以说是他的操作原则了，例外只有学院里偶尔交过的一两个女朋友（这让他想起了肖上尉，于是想起了该死的审判，因此又难受起来，弄得他只想停下。）

可现在，吉姆不光是想干他，他还希望……就，待在原地，待在他面前。

妈的。

他完蛋了。至少，他低落地想，史波克看完军事审判的全过程之后就绝必不可能待在他身边了——之后他就能继续了。他的生活。

一般来说，吉姆在亲密关系中不会害羞，也不会羞于说出自己的感受，结果，哈，这不 **可能** 有什么好结果的。所以他只管闭好自己的大嘴，抓紧机会好好享受这种感觉。抓紧接下来的二十多分钟时间，趁史波克还没看到他被判谋杀罪。

当然，他 **这会儿** 会闭好嘴。但是……豁出去了。吉姆一时冲动决定，如果史波克回来找他，他就约他出去。他肯定不会再找他了。这次就是他俩最后一次见面。几率大小一目了然。

“你还好吗？”史波克提问，“你的目光有些涣散。”

“脑子里空空荡荡就会这样，”吉姆微笑着开玩笑，重新集中注意力。吉姆还在想他会不会立刻就站起来跑去看那段全息录像，“我没事儿。就是有点儿累，没啥的。你知道——”他在床上换了个姿势，坐了起来，“我觉得我床边没有大夫也不会有事儿的。我这就把老骨头弄醒，让他回家找真正的家人去，如果你想……的话，你知道。”

史波克犹豫了，“你确定？”

“确定。确定，我知道你已经迫不及待要看了，”至少，以瓦肯标准来看，他已经 **坐不住** 了，“我不会有事儿的。只管去吧，你这疯小子，反正老骨头一醒就要急着检查我的体征了。”

他摆手催史波克离开，史波克不情愿地站起了身。最后又望了吉姆一眼（ **他妈的** ，为什么他看着就像在对他眉目传情一样， **老天爷** 啊），史波克走出了房间。


	9. 当一切支离破碎

铃声示意审判开始。

既是遵循舰队规定，也是个人选择，吉姆·寇克出庭时身着礼服，佩戴的勋章和奖章覆盖了前胸。的确，这是个特殊的场合，吉姆需要尽可能地彰显出自己的优秀。

虽然史波克没有去过，但他仍认出这是11号星站的法庭。

舰长经过过道时，观众纷纷回头注目，他的律师紧随其后。全息影像标示出了律师的名字：萨缪尔·T·考格力。一位学究气的中年男性。

此份影像十分清晰。史波克认出了乌胡拉上尉，她的双眼一直没有离开吉姆。她身旁是一名轮机处的男性军官和一位舵手，两人同样肃穆地关注着法庭。吉姆经过时，轮机员脱下了军帽。史波克发问后，电脑提供了两人的身份：苏鲁上尉和轮机员斯考特。

即便隔着一年时间和一个屏幕的距离，史波克也看得出法庭内的所有人都绷紧了神经。旁听的人中没有随意的交头接耳，相反，所有人都屏住了呼吸。吉姆走过走道时眉头紧锁。法庭两侧挤满了媒体记者，史波克可以理解。他是史上首位出庭受审的星舰舰长。

显然，也是首位获罪的舰长。

吉姆在律师旁边就坐，后者快速对他耳语了几句。面容凝重，吉姆点点头，转身面对审判席。全息影像再次提供了相关姓名：斯通准将、太空指挥部代表林德斯卓姆、星舰舰长克拉斯诺夫斯基，和钱德拉。史波克只认识第一个人——一位气度不凡的人类男性，冷峻、疏离地环视着法庭。

“军事法庭：审判 **联邦星舰共和国号** 舰长詹姆斯·泰比里厄斯·寇克及审理本杰明·芬尼少校疑似遇害之情境。”

史波克瞥向吉姆的脸。坚定而不动声色。这位舰上身上有着一种尊严和庄重，是史波克不曾在如今的吉姆身上见过的。

开庭陈述很快结束了。法庭内以人类为主，偶尔可以看到安多利人的触角或贝塔索人的黑眼睛。史波克看到法庭内架设了数台全息摄像机。显然许多人在报导此事。若受审的是随便某位下级军官，这整场熬人的事件便只会放在新闻末尾一笔带过……但著名的乔治·寇克之子必须得到更多的关注。故意杀人的罪名只让审判对媒体的吸引力有增无减。再加上他是有史以来第一位受审的舰长，这简直可以说是本世纪最大故事了。

庭审观众聚精会神，记者则忙着在PADD上做笔记，甚至已经画起了图表。而一个象限以外的 **忒修斯号** 上，史波克只偶然听说过此案，如此对比不可思议。其实派克和他提起过，但史波克并未多问——他还有职责在身。在他看来，无视相关信息在当时完全符合逻辑。

这名人类是否犯下谋杀罪，与他有何相干？人类从未停止谋杀。这是他们最大的爱好之一，如果史书可做前车之鉴的话。

史波克边看边全程做着笔记。辩护律师起立介绍被控人时，控方律师似乎在努力保持平静。开庭陈述时，史波克注意到吉姆与控方律师——肖上尉——似乎相互熟识，但他没有深究。

“詹姆斯·寇克上校，”考格力说道，“曾荣获格兰凯特战术勋章、爱克桑纳和平任务棕榈叶奖、普利昂泰尔勋带、星际舰队战斗英勇奖、星际舰队杰出义勇奖，并三次获得星际舰队荣誉奖，以及数个星系颁发的二十多个奖项，均为表彰其担任 **联邦星舰共和国号** 舰长期间的具体英勇事迹及自我牺牲。而且，”考格力对肖亮出了一个甜得腻人的假笑，补充，“他在学院里还是年级第一。”

史波克挑眉。的确是了不起的成就。也解释了布满他胸前的勋章的由来。录像中，吉姆一侧的嘴角翘了起来。肖皱起了眉头。

“他的记录足矣说明一切。我有几个实例，能证明吉姆寇克的为人——”一个全息投影忽然出现在了法庭中央，面对着审判团。投影快速展示了数个剪辑片段——吉姆坐在舰长椅上，吉姆手持相位枪身处未知星球，吉姆怀抱外星孩童……“指控他冷血谋杀堪称荒谬。他的行为举止中没有一丝一毫显示他有任何可能受到恶意或者恐慌的支配。”

吉姆选择直视前方，眼睛望着观众席上的舰员。史波克注意到所有舰员都坐在了一起，显眼的舰队制服连成了一片。

“吉姆，你能同我们讲讲你和本杰明·芬尼少校的关系吗？”

吉姆的眼神立刻回到了律师身上，他点点头，讲了起来。

“我们是在学院里认识的，在开学头几周的时候。我们都是地球长大的，老家都在美国乡下，而且我们都想当舰长。他之前在学院当教授，年龄比我大一点儿，但是我们很合得来。他，呃，”吉姆有些腼腆地继续，“他给他女儿起名叫杰米。就是化用的我的名字。”

吉姆说这话时微微笑了，观众的态度也明显缓和了些许，虽然史波克不理解其中的原因。观众席上，那位舵手的手紧紧握住了前排椅背。

“指挥 **共和国号** 之后，我想让他当我的大副。他很高兴，接受了这个职位，我也知道我能把命托给他。”

“这么说你对他没有敌意？没有厌恶，反感，嫉妒？”

“没有，”吉姆直截了当地回答，“完全没有，他是我最好的朋友。”

肖站了起来，面向吉姆·寇克。她的脸上有一种冷酷的神情——鉴于事态的严重性，史波克可以理解。不过……她职业性的微笑让他联想到了鲨鱼。或者葛恩人。

“我认为你有不少反感他的理由，寇克舰长，”她宣称，用手指点了点桌子，“担心受到报复？怀疑他的能力？或者私仇？”

“都没有。我非常敬重他。他是位优秀的军人。”

“那你解释下 **联邦星舰但丁号** 上发生的事件。”

考格力的焦虑溢于言表，史波克能看到他紧张地摆弄桌上的时钟。吉姆似乎屏住了呼吸，停了一刻才予以回答，但看起来他并非对这个问题没有准备。

“好的。我和芬尼都在那儿服役。他下班之后就轮到我接替他的岗位。那天我发现他没关一个连通原子堆的GNDN线路。嗯，那样，如果——”吉姆顿住喝了口水，“如果它一直开到早上，会毁掉整艘船的。如果不关上，就真会出事了——能源会不停消耗直到维生系统关闭为止。我不知道他一开始为什么把它打开。我就把情况跟舰长上报了。我被表扬了，他被排在了晋升名单的最后。”

“这激怒了他。”控方律师追问。

“是的。我们几年都没再说话，一直到我指挥 **共和国号** 。”

“之后他就晋升了？”

史波克感到难以置信。难道吉姆是因为 **这个** 被定的罪？就因为这场微不足道的争端？它完全证明不了什么，也没有任何意义。吉姆解释事件始末时显得成熟理智。而且，史波克注意到，他仍然愿意认命那人为大副，即便他们已经断绝联系数年了。

“我愿向法庭呈上证据，”控方律师继续说，转身面对审判团，“证明寇克舰长夸大了他与被害人的友谊。芬尼中校发回地球给妻子的音频记录。”

几个PADD被放上了桌面，吉姆好奇地倾身查看。他的眼神里没有担忧，但他明显没有料到这一出。

“为保证法庭文明，这些音频经过了编辑。”

啊。史波克隐约明白里面不会有好内容。

“这—— **哔** ——的星联真是一天不如一天了。让吉姆这号人当 **舰长** ？有时候我都惊讶他还会系鞋带，别说指挥一船人了。我比他强两倍。他还装得就跟我们是—— **哔** ——几百年前的西部牛仔似的。以前星联可是有尊严的，玛莎，以前它还有—— **哔** ！现在咱就只有—— **哔** ——的寇克舰长这种—— **哔** ——球，一天天的—— **哔** ——就跟—— **哔** ——全银河系都归他似的。”

第一个PADD被搁置在一旁，第二个的播放键被按了下去。

“玛莎，在她边上少给我提吉姆的名字。 **哔** ——还觉着我们—— **哔** ——挺热乎呢。还请我跟他一块儿喝酒。我还非得跟他去，因为他是—— **哔** ——的舰长，我指望爬出这—— **哔** ——坑、正正经经当个舰长还就得倚仗他。给我来了那么一下子还—— **哔** ——指望我喜欢他？我—— **哔** ——就当个中校，我可比那—— **哔** ——大三岁呢我。”

音频断了，控方律师准备开始第三段，但吉姆请了清嗓子。他脸色的苍白程度让史波克吃了一惊。他挣扎着开口，斯通准将打断了他，直接对肖发了话。

“我……认为我们听得够多了，原告律师。”

“你想重新定义一下你和芬尼的关系吗，舰长？”

吉姆沉默了片刻。观众席上的舰员流露出了多种情绪——那位男性轮机员和乌胡拉看上去想要扭断谁的脖子，但舵手仍牢牢扶着前排的椅背，双眼坚定地直视着寇克。

“我不会改口。芬尼是怎么想的我没法说，但我一直认为——”他犹豫了，“我以前一直认为他是我最亲近的朋友之一。我可以为他而死。”

“如果我们不相信你的话，舰长，还请你谅解。既然他如此无情地仇视你，你肯定也看得出，甚至 **回应** 了这种恨意——除非是说，你完全没有能力理解自己舰员的态度。当然你也可以另找原因，当舰长的压力让你不堪重负，所以你疏忽失误了。毕竟，你是全星联最年轻的舰长。也许舰队只是高估了你的能力。”

吉姆没有回应。辩护律师起立表示反对，理由是诽谤被控人，之后庭审继续。

“那么，请你解释此次事件的始末。用你自己的话说。”

显然吉姆已经准备好了一份文字陈述——他将折起的纸张从外套口袋中取出，却没有打开，而是像拿着一包香烟似的用它轻轻敲着讲台。

“我们当时正穿过一场离子风暴。在座各位都知道这种现象多危险。但是传感器还没来得及识别出来，我们就撞进去了。”他的话很沉重，语调显示他曾不得不向许多留在地面的家庭发信解释。

“情况……不好。我是说……老天。前一秒我还在舰桥上下象棋，因为那部分星系里除了偶尔冒出来的一个小行星就什么也没有了。”吉姆提到他在舰桥上下象棋的时候，控方律师急忙记下了这个细节。史波克挑眉。的确，此类行为技术上有违规定，但他还不认识哪位舰长在没有情况的时候不在舰桥上玩游戏。毕竟，宇宙的很大一部分都是空的。派克当舰长的时候爱在舰桥上玩跳棋，还总撺掇史波克跟他对着下。而史波克从不在舰桥上玩“游戏”，即使没有其它事情可做。

“但是忽然，我们的护盾就受到了来自各个方向的冲击。我们坚持不住了，不立刻采取措施的话，很快就该不行了。我们闯进风暴之前，芬尼正好在离子舱里做维修工作。我宣布了黄色警戒，让芬尼麻溜儿从那鬼地方出来——”听到脏话，法官竖起一根手指以示警告。吉姆不好意思地皱了皱眉。控方律师举手提问，吉姆立即给出了回答：“如果我们直接进入红色警戒，离子舱就会被投弃。所以我先在通讯器上命令芬尼撤离，等了一会儿，之后才宣布的红色警戒。我给他留出了规定的时间，然后还又等了好几秒。”

听起来，吉姆似乎已经在脑海中将当时的场景重现了无数次。

“情况好一点儿之后，我们呼叫芬尼报告情况。他没答复。我下令在 **共和国号** 开展第一阶段搜索，没找到他。除了离子舱，他不可能在别的地方。逃生舱没有使用迹象。穿梭艇也都在。”

“你严格遵循规定程序了是吗，舰长？”辩护律师站起来，身子微微侧向审判团。“程序要求先下令撤离再红色警戒。 **没错** ，”吉姆咬紧牙关，“我遵循规定程序了。后来的第一阶段搜索也是程序——这个过程中每条J氏管都必须搜查。而就算我真想害芬尼，我也不会下这种手啊。这是种难受的走法。”

“同时，”控方律师插话，“也是种异常残酷的复仇。”

审判团开始交头接耳。如果他真被困在了离子舱内，舱体被投弃后维生系统只会维持几秒，很快就会终止，也许芬尼中校会挣扎着呼吸几口，接着便会感觉自己的肺在真空中爆炸。

难受的走法，的确如此。

看着全息影像，史波克入了迷，他终于知道了完整的故事。随着审判继续，他不停地做着笔记，偶尔快进略过与案情无关的官僚仪式。

实体证据呈了上来，令人无法辩驳。视频——吉姆的手悬在控制面板上方，先是宣布了黄色警戒。警戒灯亮起，警报拉响，舰员从四周大声报告，这时，吉姆投弃了离子舱，之后才进入了红色警戒。

铁证如山，而吉姆的脸上露出了无比的震惊。他对辩护律师轻声说“ **这视频不对** ”。虽然史波克还应观看和细听接下来的审判，但他发现自己几乎全程都只注视着吉姆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叽姆：史波克你几个意思 如今的我就没尊严、不庄重了吗 桑心
> 
> 一年前的大副：这名人类是否犯下谋杀罪，与我有何相干？
> 
> 一年后的大副：真香。有眼不识准男友。
> 
> 这个律师……看剧的时候就觉得挺辣鸡，根本放弃辩护，只在最后大副提供证据的时候才一副得意洋洋的样子极尽抓马之能事。这里更是亲自怀疑叽姆没有遵守程序……但是他算是说对了一句话，就是叽姆不可能受到恶意或者恐慌的支配（然而这句话还是作者化用的TOS大副的话 啧）
> 
> GNDN线路……这还是道具人员的内部笑话，是Goes Nowhere, Does Nothing的缩写……哪儿也不通啥也不干


	10. 我仍在这里

史波克回到吉姆的病房时，看到他仍在卧床休息，感到了些许惊讶。吉姆不是个待得住的性格。几小时已经过去了，虽然史波克是用双倍速看完了余下的庭审，并且完全跳过了法庭仪式方面的内容。

十分钟前，他刚刚听到法庭宣判吉姆罪名成立。录像中的吉姆向前倾身，将头埋在手中，静默了。考格力面色沉重地接受了这一结果，但史波克认为他看起来毫不惊讶。

眼前床上的吉姆在对他微笑，这幅景象多少给了他一些安慰，即使吉姆的疲惫显而易见。不过，看到他，吉姆还是很惊喜，并且招招手让他坐在床边。

“嘿。还以为你看完那套烂事就不会回来了，”吉姆边说边坐了起来。阳光正从窗户中照射进来，灰尘在空中旋转飞舞。太阳刚升起不久。医务室正式开门了，史波克在进来的路上经过了好几名睡眼惺忪的学生。白天的喧嚣切开昨夜压抑的死寂，渐渐渗了进来。“怎么样啊，亲眼看我被前女友打成变态杀人犯？”

所有医疗仪器都已经撤下了，病房内也没有麦考伊的身影。显然他并不想观看记录。床上被褥凌乱，可见吉姆在他走前休息了一段时间。或者，史波克想，吉姆也可能是在等他。

史波克只有如实回答。从办公室走回舰队医务室的短短时间内，他就得出了结论。

“控方的论证极无逻辑，其中存在数处矛盾，也未对品德信誉见证人的证词进行任何抗辩。她暗示，因为芬尼中校对你抱有负面看法，所以你必然记恨芬尼中校，也暗示你是位不合格的舰长，因为你偶尔会在舰桥上下棋，两次斯通准将都本应介入。”

“不重要。这些事儿，全都不重要，”吉姆仰头凝视天花板，明显不愿直视史波克，“他们一放那个视频，看见我先投弃离子舱才进入红色警戒，就结束了。”

的确，全息影像记录是最有力的证据。史波克内心惊异万分，却无法反驳视频的内容。吉姆的辩护律师惊慌失措，只是缺乏底气地坚持吉姆没有作案动机，没有 **理由** ，但他们没有自己的证据。

这构成了审判的高潮。之后，有罪裁决便是顺理成章的。

然而。

史波克愿意深挖。

“你是否要求他们进一步调查此前说过的矛盾之处？虽然视频证据难以反驳，但或许——”

“没有，”吉姆打断了他。他一指史波克，“你也不许去做其它调查。”

史波克沉默了。

“事情已经结束了，我就只想……”吉姆顿住了，有一瞬，史波克怀疑他会哭出来。他的脸上透着一丝脆弱。“我就只想继续过日子，你知道吧？就算有东西说不通，我也不想纠缠了。也求你， **求你** ，别去替我弄。”

“如此可以理解。我会停止‘纠缠’。”史波克会尊重吉姆的意愿，即使他对于整个事件仍然有一千多个问题。但吉姆累了，况且史波克现在知道了他被定罪的速度之快——控方毕竟掌握了重要证据。

然而，给史波克带来冲击的还有另一件事。是的，看到新闻报道和档案材料将吉姆描述为理想的舰长是一回事，听到律师列数他的奖章、听到他的舰员对他给予最高评价、在宣读判决时看到观众席中有人为他哭泣……这些则完全是另一回事。

“吉姆，我意识到……审判的结果。了解对你不利的证据固然有益，但我在观看期间看清了一件更加重要的事情。”

“是啊？什么事儿啊？”

“你出类拔萃。你曾多次表现出英勇与无私的精神。若审判并未发生，我毫无保留地称你为舰队价值观的化身。”

吉姆震惊地望着他，然后露出一个局促的微笑。伴随这笑容的还有一声紧张的短笑，被吉姆赶忙抬手捂住。“我不知道该不该信你这话，但是……谢谢。你这，啊……哈。我没料到这个。”

“至于你是否无辜，我不想妄下定论。此事已由法庭决定了。”

“没事。没事没事，是啊，我懂。看了那审判就很难想象我没动手了，”吉姆深吸一口气，笑意从脸上褪去了。他的眼角含着泪水。“但你真心觉得我是个好人，嗯？”

“你曾经是。你是否如今仍是还有待考察。”

他又颤声笑了。这是一种自卫机能，史波克确定，于是当吉姆转换话题时他丝毫未感惊讶。“所以，啊。我在——就是，等你的时候，我心想……就是，‘如果他回来，我就约他出去。他简直帅到夸张，到现在也拯救我好几次了，而且他明显傻到愿意跟我在一块儿。’我没想到你还会回来找我，所以跟自己打那个赌不难。不过，呃，看来我打脸了，哈？”

**哦。**

浪漫活动的邀约。

在地球期间，史波克从未考虑过参与此类活动。他进入舰队后便与特普林（T'Pring）解除了婚约，他也已接受了自己无法找到配偶的可能。庞发（Pon Farr）也是一件他计划到时候再着手解决的事项，但是无人清楚在他的情况下它将什么时候来临。

至于……地球人的约会？史波克惊讶地眨眨眼。一时间，他的大脑快速回以了热切的同意。意料之中，一直以来强调吉姆美貌的也正是这一部分大脑。 **同意** ，他人类的一半鼓动他，吉姆相貌英俊，吉姆曾在舰队服役，吉姆的陪伴极具吸引力，是的，约会是个好主意。

 **不行** ，他瓦肯的一半立即反驳， **实体证据显示他谋杀了自己的大副。你不能追求谋杀犯。**

史波克怀疑自己在消化信息的同时已经沉默了许久，这时他听到了吉姆紧张的唠叨。

“那个，当我没说，不是啥好主意。再说，我这精神状态也不适合跟人相处，我也不——该死，瓦肯人是不是也不约会啊？对不起啊，我脑子肯定还没缓过来呢。”

“我即将参加登舰许可换证测试。”史波克突兀地说。好了。如此一来他就能够结束话题而不正式给出答案。

“啊？”

“我需要准备登舰许可换证测试。因此无法应允。”

“哦，”吉姆似乎有些忐忑，“我没想到你要参加这个。你要重新上星舰了？”

“不。”

迷惑、尴尬的寂静在两人之间弥漫开来。史波克并没有流汗（瓦肯人通常不会在紧张时做此反应），但他注意到吉姆确实在冒汗。史波克清晰地认识到这不是正常对话的走向，浪漫主题的谈话更不该有如此结果。

“行……吧。大概——呃，你是说，大概测试之后，咱们就可以——就可以出去干点儿什么？大概？”

这样至少有利于他逻辑地理清自己的决定。只是，他已经知道自己理应作何抉择——他理应回绝吉姆。然而，这一念头在史波克心中激起的强烈疑虑必须纳入考量。

史波克担心，他之所以会这样考虑，是因为他变得过于像人类了。

暂且留待以后思考。

“或许。”史波克庄重地回答，将双手背于身后。


	11. 换证测试

派克手扶栏杆注视着下面的测试室，吉姆刚看到他时，第一反应就是赶紧转身跑掉。他也真会跑，只是……他欠了史波克好多情，至少得来祝贺他更新登舰许可吧。他还考虑了一秒要不要带捧花来，但他印象中的史波克不是个在意花花草草的人。也不会喜欢巧克力。就不是个懂得收礼送礼的人。

吉姆看起来比之前好多了。这也是他没跑的原因之一。吉姆洗了个澡，刮了胡子，还难得认认真真梳了头发。而且他有十二小时没沾酒了——虽然这是个良好的开端，但这让他感觉有些焦躁。不过他知道，一旦他喝一口，就停不下来了，这么短时间内让派克 **和** 史波克对他失望两次，他受不了。

当然他焦躁的原因也可能是再次面对前导师带来的压力。他们还没重新定过见面时间呢。

“你能进这儿来吗，孩子？”派克问他，大声啃着苹果。吉姆走过去，也扶着栏杆。吉姆注意到派克没穿军服，测试区域也没有别人。他来的路上完全没人阻拦。 **这安全隐患可得注意啊，伙计们！**

“你要揪着我脖领子把我扔出去吗，克里斯？”

派克朝他一咧嘴，但很快又收住了笑。“就好像把你扔出去有用似的，你小子。你总能想法子再进来。”吉姆俯看测试室，全景一览无余。史波克正坐在舰长椅中，但吉姆离得太远听不清下面的声音。反正这是面单向玻璃，他能看见下面的史波克，但如果史波克抬头，则只能看到星舰的天花板。他好奇史波克知不知道他在看。

他幼稚的一面想要大喊一声，装作是上帝从天上讲话，但感觉那样不合适。

通过观察显示屏，吉姆认出下面还在做登舰检查。舰长椅里的史波克相当 **养眼** 。全息投影出的舰员坐在他四周，种族和性别都是随即选取的。他们依次给出了部门报告。史波克的手指在周边的监测器上点击，记录读数，逐项进行操作。

哇。他的手好好看。他之前怎么没注意过史波克的手？他必须告诉他，等结束之后，得找好措辞，不然就相当于说 **嘿，我这人超变态哒** 。或许还是别说了。

他还记着史波克说测试结束之后他们就可以约个会：或许。他们没做任何计划。吉姆在医院见了他那次之后都再没和他说过话。他今天不会重提那事，这可以肯定。史波克需要集中精力，好好庆祝——如果他想庆祝的话。

不过，远远窥视一番还是不坏规矩的。他穿着舰长制服的样子真是相当、相当养眼。嗯。吉姆从没迷上过舰长，没准现在有机会体验一把了。

“把你那舌头收回去。”

吉姆回过神，转头看向身旁的导师。“我——就——我已经，你也知道，好久都——”

“呕，你小子。”

“没见过星舰里面什么样了！老天爷啊，克里斯。”

这次派克的笑更有底气了一些，他转身背靠着栏杆。测试的模拟程序基本上是全自动运行的。如果史波克犯了重大错误，系统就会自动记录下来。然而史波克在检查过程中没有一丝一毫的迟疑。两人尴尬地沉默了一阵，有整整一分钟，直到吉姆听到一个怪声。

旁边的派克忽然笑出了声。他笑得肩膀直颤，还抬手想把笑意搓下去。吉姆一脸疑问地看着他。 **老家伙，什么好笑说出来让我也乐乐。**

“早该知道我总能再见着你，”克里斯解释，“再见着还是在医院里，不过也没什么可大惊小怪的。你骨子里就是个麻烦精。我也不知道我怎么想的，还觉得你能安安分分待着呢。”

吉姆正要感觉被冒犯，却忽然想起自己曾有多少次躺在 **共和国号** 医疗湾里，无聊疯了就给派克打视频。

（芬尼从没去看过他，现在想想不是什么好迹象，对吧？）

“怎么了，”吉姆回嘴，“我是 **真** 不想见你。”

“怕了？不像你啊。”

“我就是——唉，审判的时候你没在。我理解。我也不怨你，其实这样翻到简单了。只要我们不见面，我就能继续当你……该死。就当你没觉得认识我可耻，我猜？”吉姆两眼紧盯着下方的史波克，他能感觉到自己的脸在发烧，“我怎么知道。也没规章规定说，你弄进舰队的那小子被判谋杀了该怎么办。”

“是啊，”派克吃完了苹果，随手以惊人的准头把核投进了附近的垃圾桶，“孩子。我不会假装我知道你是怎么想的，或者装作知道你为什么要那么干。该死，我甚至也不会假装你是个好人。我不会提拔你。我不会给你找任何事做，我不会为了你给其他人造成威胁。你已经被开除了，我也就管不了你了。”

行吧，妈的。吉姆顿时泄了气。

“但是我不觉得认识你觉得可耻。我把你弄进舰队，因为你是个顶呱呱的好苗子，一直到你干了那事为止。我永远不会后悔把你带进来。其它的，你做的其它事？那是你做的。后果也是 **你** 的。”

吉姆用鼻腔长长出气，再次低头看向的测试室。“星舰”升空时，整个测试室都摇晃了一下。忽然，主显示屏上充满了群星——星舰进入了太空。他们穿过大气层，加速驶入了外面的黑暗，明亮的光点也拉伸成了一道道闪亮的光带。

投影出的舰员在各自的监测器前忙碌，和星舰本身一样高效、安稳。有一瞬，史波克也是一样——端坐在中央，沉着、坚毅、泰然自若。整幅场景简直像是星际舰队的宣传画。

把注意力放在这个场景、这艘模拟出的星舰上要容易的多。他说不好自己是更想喝酒（骗谁呢，他 **当然** 想喝酒）还是哭一场（也可以选择这个），但是……至少克里斯没以他为耻。

是，他认为吉姆有罪，但这样不是意料之外的事情。咳，他敢说连史波克也觉得他有罪。老骨头也一样。知道真相的只有他自己。

“话说，呃，”感知到派克剃刀般锋利的眼神正聚汇在自己脸上，吉姆换了个话题，“你跟史波克在一艘船上工作过？我以前都不知道。”

“是啊。 **忒修斯号** 。好家伙，梦中情船啊，”派克感叹，顺着新话题说了下去。派克总是太爱谈感情了，而吉姆自知自个儿的脸一时半会儿都褪不了颜色了。“转弯一点儿不拖泥带水，轻轻一拨就能进最大曲速……是个大美人儿。”  
吉姆吹了声口哨。

“那是。闪亮亮的大新船。不过那些建造 **进取号** 的家伙大概就要嫌她落伍咯。”

“这是那艘新的？史波克之前提过一嘴。”

“崭新的，上面还没批准航行呢。我老是撺掇史波克加入。他有那个资历。而且他们还打算让这艘船执行探索任务，史波克可擅长那个。他是个好科学官，也是个顶呱呱的大副。”

该死。吉姆感觉被嫉妒当胸怼了一拳。如果事情稍微有些不同，也许他就能坐在舰长椅里探索奇妙新世界了。那是他应走的路线——如果他在 **共和国号** 这个只有百十人的小铁桶上表现出色，他的下一步就理应如此。 **老天作证** ，他 **太** 想要这个机会了。

结果现在呢，他的大计划只是探索城里的下一家奇妙新酒吧。新开的“破败”酒吧还能算破败吗？那些剥落的墙皮肯定是刻意弄的。

“你确定？你的直觉可不算多好，”吉姆说着指指自己。他本意是开个玩笑。“至少是不太会看人。”

派克的好脾气都化成了冷冷的一瞪。吉姆几乎想倒退一步。“我确定。”他叹口气，接着重新转回身观察史波克。

史波克正在跟主屏上投影出的一个猎户座人说话，这段明显是测试外交能力的。会跟外交官说话比会战术都重要得多。毕竟，他们不光是探索者和航行者（偶尔再当把保姆），也是星际联邦的代表。

吉姆听不到他在说什么，但看他的口型——哦，这爱显摆的臭家伙说的不是标准语，是他妈流利的猎户座语。吉姆的心在胸腔里“咣咣”直撞。他被爱情冲昏了头脑。“是啊，你也发现了，哈。史波克是个模范大副。坚定，聪明，独立自主。拖他后腿的不是他的记录。”

“那是？”

“是他自己。他的脑子，”派克脸上是真心实意的担忧，他捏捏自己的下嘴唇，“ **忒修斯号** 坠毁以后，他就不一样了。妈的，我敢说所有活下来的人都不一样了，但是史波克……他的PTSD尤其严重。” **史波克？PTSD？** “我看，他怕回星舰，怕得要死。但是他在舰上的时候那他妈叫一个棒。这事儿我是在逼他，老天在上，我也知道我在逼他，但是舰队需要史波克这样的人才。而且我也知道，只要我继续逼他，他就能超越他自己以为的极限。”

吉姆不知道说什么，只有看看派克，再看看史波克。模拟星舰遇到了轻微的湍流，舰体一阵震动，但史波克方寸不乱。显示屏上的外交官闪烁几下消失了。史波克微调了一下航线。

“ **他？** ”虽然吉姆对瓦肯人的精神健康确实没有了解，但史波克看着不像……他没法想像史波克恐慌的样子。或者任何瓦肯人 **恐慌** 的样子。

“跟你和我一样，他也长了个脑子。脑子可不是刀枪不入的。”派克咕哝。

“所以呢？——我是说，妈的，他到底出什么事了？我知道 **忒修斯号** 被罗慕伦的船袭击了，咱们差点儿跟他们开战，但是——”

测试室里的灯光闪烁起来，模拟星舰再次剧烈地晃动了一下。吉姆止住话头观察下面的情况。还没有进入红色警戒，黄色警戒也没有，但这一程可真算颠簸。史波克再次调整了航线，然后，安全官转过来向他报告。

与此同时，测试室又出现一阵晃动。这不是湍流，吉姆猛然醒悟。这不是什么 **坏天气** 。史波克听完报告，冲安全官点了点头，接着宣布了黄色警戒。

“来源不明的敌对生物，”派克解释，有些紧张，“这是测试的最后一部分。”

吉姆简直不敢相信自己当真听到了这等屁话。

“你给他弄了个天杀的测试模拟袭击， **他可就是从他妈被袭击了的船上下来的** ！”

“他能 **做到** 。如果他还想在星舰上服役的话，他就必须做到，”派克咬紧牙关，手紧紧握住了栏杆，“就——他能行。你就 **看** 吧。”

史波克选择依照规定程序行事。在舰桥上的黄色闪光中，他在和屏幕上一个模糊不清的影子交涉。护盾仍发挥着效用——从吉姆站的位置他能看见一个监测器上的读数——可它坚持不了太久了。护盾失灵后，他们就会变成一坨金属破烂，一个巨大的靶子。

“标准答案是什么？”吉姆暂时搁置了震惊。他得先知道答案。

“有几种方法。正确程度不一样。最大曲速冲出去，俯冲加隐形，毁掉攻击舰船，逃生舱疏散。标准答案就这些，按得分顺序排。”

“和平解决不可能？”

“他们不说标准语。翻译器也搞不清他们说的什么东西。”派克使劲抓着栏杆，全身肌肉都紧绷了起来。声音、警报，一切都那么熟悉。吉姆感觉肾上腺素涌进了他的血管。条件反射。“不过尝试也有分。有人也试过一些特别的操作。创造力也能得几分，但这儿不是他妈的艺术学校。”

史波克目前的计划看来是谈判。史波克试图在主显示屏上使用通用翻译器，但毫无成效。可他似乎完全不打算放弃，他下令关掉显示屏，开始研究监测器的读数，期望能得到有用的信息。

舰桥上的灯灭了，整个测试室陷入了黑暗。片刻后灯光再亮时，史波克立即宣布了红色警戒。“护盾失灵了。加把劲儿，史波克，快啊……”派克在他旁边咕哝，手攥着金属栏杆像要把它捏扁。吉姆全神贯注。史波克的通讯器似乎出了什么声响，他低头去听。“是轮机处报告说引擎被击中了。这么一来，他的选项越来越少了。”

“他没法用最大曲速硬冲了，”吉姆低声鼓劲，“史波克，你能行，伙计，快走。脉冲。快用脉冲速度跑出去。”

他等着史波克的下一步行动，却发现他只是……停住了。他变得比舰员还要安静。红色的灯光仍在他脸上闪动，警报仍然尖声啸叫，可史波克的手却停在了舰长椅的按钮上方。整个测试室在他周围晃动，叫声和撞击声在他耳边爆响，他却静止得好像一尊雕像。爆炸接连击中舰体，模拟舰桥再次震动起来。

照明系统开始抽风，舰桥上的电力时断时续。几个投影舰员被甩出了椅子，但史波克还静静坐着。吉姆看着一个舰员摔下椅子并消失在一道光里。这种瘆人的效果就表示这个人身受重伤，没法继续履行职责了。

从屏幕上，吉姆看到了进攻的星舰。那简直是一坨垃圾，大概就是一堆枪胡乱粘到一辆玩具车上的样子。只会进攻，没有防御。只有朝后的脉冲引擎，没有曲速能力，舰员 **说不好** 就十多个。有什么同党不确定。

“你 **怎么** 回事儿，史波克？”派克一心盼着他成功，身子都探过了栏杆。但他问的同时，脸上也慢慢露出了恍然大悟的神色。吉姆则一开始就懂了。

史波克停摆了。

吉姆还没想好计划，就一把推开栏杆，转身朝下方冲去，他的脚步声在悬空的金属走道上“咚咚”作响。他必须跑到测试室。 **必须。** 他不能眼看着史波克以如此惨烈的方式功亏一篑。

“吉姆！”派克在追着他跑，吉姆能听出来，但是吉姆领先了许多，“你不能帮他！”

跑到测试室前，他立刻把手扶在了门上，只停下几秒回头看了看派克，另一只手同时输入了密码（ **这么长时间了他们还没换？天大的安全隐患啊这是** ）。

“既然我都不该进楼，那就不算作弊！”

门滑开了，吉姆闪了进去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一回就叫：模拟遇袭瓦肯宕机 临时起意叽姆解围
> 
> 大副不懂收礼送礼 但是最终给了叽姆最大的礼物：爱和清白_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 派爹……就像一些家长，爱孩子也信任孩子，但是并不算了解孩子……


	12. U形转弯策略

从里边再看，那扇门只是星舰标配高速电梯的门。吉姆走出电梯，身上……是一件轮机部 **制服** ？行吧，他读书时倒是也考虑过去那里工作，但现在有些细则什么的他已经记不太清了。他摸摸身上的制服，试试料子的质感，发现这布料手感相当真实。系统升级了。

“史波克舰长，我是来顶替伤员的。”吉姆报告，气还没喘匀。舰长椅缓慢地朝他转过来。

史波克看起来 **惊慌失措** ，可吉姆也只有这样离近了才看出来。

他两眼圆睁着，瞳孔放大。从上面看时，史波克似乎只是一动不动地坐着，但现在吉姆发现他的手指在可见地颤抖。他的手伸向控制按键，——就悬在疏散按钮正上方，却迟迟未下命令。

技术上讲也是正确答案，但史波克不 **下命令** 也是没用。

“我们还能保住星舰，舰长。”吉姆继续说，一边走向舰桥上空出的椅子。他坐进去，转向轮机工作站。系统没有识别他，但在他输入了一串新代码后，它就“嗡”地一声启动了。“我和轮机部的其他人想出主意了。”

一开始，吉姆担心史波克可能缓不过来，也许他惊恐过度什么也做不了。老天知道这种感觉他也经历过。他在审判席上第一次看到那段录像时，——录像里，他基本上等于下了杀芬尼的命令——他就是那种感觉，他完全没法回答任何提问。他只想吐，忍住不吐就占用了他大半的注意力。

“报告。”史波克的声音很低，在舰桥警报的尖啸下发抖，但吉姆还是笑了。 **你还能配合我，史波克，这就足够了。**

“我们不能进入最大曲速。不过我们只需要一些速度，稍微领先一步就行。你觉得 **那** 坨垃圾，”吉姆问，指指显示屏，“多快才能做完一个U形转弯啊？”

有一会儿，他没有得到回应，吉姆不禁担心史波克和人类相处的这么多年里从未听说过“ **U形转弯** ”这个词。

但史波克懂了。他靠上椅背，身体先抬起了几英寸，然后又陷了回去，颤抖地吁了一口气。吉姆能理解。 **这是个蠢主意。** “舰长呼叫全体舰员，”他按下按键打开通讯器，宣布，“准备摆脱动作。”

史波克转向领航员。“调整航向，准备正面撞击敌舰，最大脉冲速度。”

就连投影舰员都像是犹豫了。“舰长？”

“立刻照做。屏显。”

吉姆能感到脚下的星舰引擎更加猛烈地运转起来，很真实地发出轰鸣。有一瞬，他都忘了自己身处模拟测试。一切都那么 **熟悉** ，吉姆感到了 **兴奋** 。星舰冲向对面的舰船时，他脚下的金属地板似乎在振动。

屏显以后，吉姆对敌舰看得更清楚了些。看样子，甭管是谁设计的这个模拟测试，这人没太管细节——这堆低效垃圾 **理论上** 能飞都是个奇迹了。

设计者只关注了它的进攻功能。它的维生系统十分有限。没有曲速。推进器还 **都** 是朝后的。

“二十秒后正面撞击，”领航员报告，“十五……十……五……”

吉姆的心提到了嗓子眼儿。他不知道模拟系统会怎么处理全舰损毁，也不知道它能在什么程度上模拟出濒死体验，但他敢说那绝对不会……好受。

史波克的声音清晰洪亮，响彻了舰桥。

“向下调整航线，至敌舰下方。”

瞬间模拟星舰动了起来，舰艏压低向下行驶时，舰桥上的所有人都朝后滑去，每个人的后背都抵到了椅背。老天爷，你可真没留余地，史波克，我们都快剐着敌人船底儿了。角度改变时，引擎发出了巨响，很快，雷达显示两舰已经摞在了一起。

“行至不会撞击敌舰尾部处，即向上调整航向。”史波克随即下令。一阵紧张的沉默后，星舰开始向上方行驶。雷达上，两舰舰艉相对，一瞬之后，他们的星舰就迅速向前驶离了敌舰。

要么是敌舰的AI被搞懵了，要么是吉姆的战术果真奏效，反正敌舰停在太空中不动了，它试图调转方向，失败了，然后才开始沿着一条长长的半弧形轨迹驶向史波克的星舰。

“设置航线，以能达到的最大速度驶向临近星站。还有，寇克轮机员，”史波克补充，座椅转过来面对吉姆，“尝试修理护盾。”

“是，舰长，我这就开始。”吉姆半开玩笑地回答，尽管史波克一脸严肃。不过，吉姆实在忍不住傻笑。红色警戒取消了。接下来的几分钟是一片安静，只有史波克轻敲监测器的声音偶尔传来，他们距离敌舰已经拉开了足够的距离。

灯光暗了。再次亮起时，投影舰员都消失了。舰桥上只剩下了他和史波克，而史波克的眼睛就像粘在他身上了一样紧紧盯着他。吉姆希望他会读心术，因为他想知道这瓦肯人会不会把他的脑袋咬下来。

“舰长资格测试结束。”星舰计算机宣布，然后模拟舰桥也渐渐消失了。很快，就只有吉姆和史波克两人站在一间空荡荡的全息室里。吉姆低头看看自己的便服，心里莫名有些空落落的。

再抬头时，就看到了派克，他站在高速电梯门口，三根手指掐着自己的鼻梁。

“上将，”史波克朝他转过身，“我道歉——”

“跟你 **屁** 关系没有，史波克。 **吉姆** ，你他妈想什么呢？”

吉姆举起手假装投降，脸上的笑容却藏不住。“嘿，我什么也没干啊。逃跑计划可都亏了史波克的伟大领导。”

**当然，主意是我的主意，但是它管用啊，说起来，老天爷，我希望能在真星舰上试一把。**

“要是没有你——”

“我就会因无所作为而导致星舰被毁，”史波克的声音忽然响起，吉姆为了回头看他差点儿扭折脖子。史波克只是望着地板。“因此，我不应该通过测试。”

吉姆给了他一个受伤的眼神。

**哥们儿。倒是帮着我说说话啊。**

“他依靠 **舰员** 解决了问题，”吉姆在两人中间争辩，“当舰长最重要的就是——派克，过来，”他停住话头，走到派克旁边，近乎地把手拍到派克肩头，“咱两个前舰长之间就直说了。没有舰员咱啥都不是，就是椅子里一傻帽儿。是，行，要没有舰员让他清醒过来，史波克可能就过不了测试了，但他进太空总会有舰员一起啊。”

“吉姆，别争了。你也看见了。你真觉得——”

“觉得他创造了一种全新的战术，既把船救出了烂摊子又一个人没伤？咱在天上需要的就是这种人啊。 **创新型人才啊。** ”

派克没有立刻回答，他满脸疲惫和无奈。计算机又打破了沉默。三双眼睛都转向显示屏。

“史波克中校资格测试成绩计算如下。减分项：发动机故障；

“与敌舰距离过近；

“护盾故障；

“舰员受伤。得分项：

“无人员阵亡；

无星舰损毁；

“战术新颖。

“最终成绩：92%。合格成绩：90%。

“恭喜。你的资格证明已经更新。”

吉姆高高举手。“呃，不好意思，史波克，你刚才是说你没过吗？”

“行吧，这孩子，我还是有权力让他不合格的啊，别——”

“得了，克里斯。他是个好军官。你自己说的，”史波克的视线“唰”地从地板上抬起，钉住了吉姆，然后又犹犹豫豫地移向派克。也就是吉姆知道，不然他就要觉得史波克看着是 **害羞** 了。“别因为我打断他训练了就让他不合格。他什么都做对了，他就是需要什么东西让他安下心。 **克里斯。** ”吉姆几乎是在求他了。

派克无奈咆哮，转身面壁。他叉腰站着，吉姆还听见他小声咕哝了几句咒骂。“史波克，”派克背着身子预言道，“寇克早晚得给你找上一堆麻烦。我可是跟你说了，你要是继续跟他交往，他总有一天要把你拉扯进什么大坏事里，到时候就连你的瓦肯原则都救不了你。”

一段意味深长的沉默过后，派克才又转回身面对他们两个。“但是吉姆说得对。你确实需要依靠自己的舰员，不管你是什么职位都是这样。让你回星舰上之前，我还得多考量考量你才行。不过给你不及格就等于跟我自己找麻烦。我给你来这么一下子也是对不住你。”

“上将？”

“行吧，妈的，我早该带包雪茄给你庆贺庆贺的，”派克向前一步，拍了拍史波克的肩膀。他的骄傲溢于言表。“祝贺你，史波克。你又有登舰许可了。”

吉姆简直想抱抱他。还有派克。此时此刻的史波克好像愣住了。他看起来还想反对，只是最终制止了自己。但他仍然站在原地沉思。派克转向吉姆，笑了笑表示和解。“我至少欠你一杯酒或者一顿饭了。一起吗，吉姆？”

“不可，”吉姆正上前一步打算婉拒，就听见史波克替他回绝。可不，这，他当然不会跟上将一块儿喝酒。那肯定不会有什么好结果。“我已向吉姆保证，在我参加换证测试后一起约会。”

吉姆还活着吗？没准儿他跑上全息甲板的时候滑了一跤把脑袋撞开了。那样的话，他醒来的地方竟然不是地狱，这着实是一个惊喜。

“约会。”惊讶之中，吉姆狂喜的笑容一点点褪没了。 **约会！** 史波克还记得。之前在医院里，史波克不是在礼貌地拒绝他。史波克愿意跟他 **约会** 。“呃——是，”他磕磕巴巴地说，“我们原来要约会来着。现在约。我们要约会。”

派克的表情卡在了想笑和惊呆之间。“你们俩要约会。等等，我可是记得你跟我说过瓦肯人不约会。你怎么说的来着？说那是一种‘情绪化且不实际的过程’？”

“的确，但对半瓦肯人却没有明确的限制。吉姆在医务室康复时询问了我。”

“那你就——那时候他刚酒精中毒呢。你还刚看完他的谋杀审判。”派克仿佛认定了有人在开玩笑，他眯眼打量吉姆。吉姆两手摊开，摆出一副宇宙通用的无辜状，一边咧嘴傻笑。 **嗨。我跟你一样惊讶，老伙计。这人对我真太好了。**

“正确。”

最终，派克只是震惊地笑了起来。吉姆如释重负，长出了一口气。他还从来没带人见过家长呢（原因显而易见），但出于某种原因，他非常希望克里斯能赞同这事，尽管他们都已经是成年人了。“也是，”派克说，“你就是一不做二不休，对吧？”

“你知道我什么样，克里斯。谁也薅不走我这一身麻烦。”

“那你呢，史波克？早先吉姆拿眼睛把你抹了个遍，所以我知道他的意思，但是你……没问题吗？”

“是的。我已仔细斟酌了此种活动的益处与风险。这也会是研究人类文化的良机，”说着史波克将双眼瞥向吉姆，“拿眼睛抹了个遍？”

他脸颊涨得通红，恶狠狠去瞪派克。 **老烦人精。** 吉姆不知道他该不该因为史波克描述约会时毫无感情色彩的用词而感到不平，但最后他决定还是应该感恩。毕竟， **说真的** ，史波克凭什么要跟他约会啊？

他就是个被舰队扫地出门的颓废酒鬼，而且—— **瞧啊** ，他早上穿衣服的时候都没发现这件衬衫上有脏点子，但那块脏真是显眼的很。史波克同意和他约会，结果他衣服上还有个大脏点子。吉姆尴尴尬尬，努力要把它藏起来。

也许史波克说的是实话，他只想做研究。吉姆也有过比那更糟的约会。克林贡那次就 **相当** 难受。即便真是那样，吉姆也非常期待。他这样已经有一段时间没有这样真心期待过什么了。说不清为什么，但就算史波克只是想利用他，吉姆也想和他一起。

“那——我猜，你们俩小情人好好玩儿吧，”派克说，惊讶还没消退，“史波克，我从没想到你喜欢这口儿。”


	13. 初次约会的忐忑

他们离开测试场的时候，太阳已在学院另一侧缓缓落下。几缕残光洒在修剪整齐的草坪上。校园四周巨大的建筑物褪色成耸立的影子，感应灯在他们经过时一亮一灭。城市的杂音还在，但随着人们陆续结束了工作、学习和娱乐活动开始了晚间休息，声音已经小了一些。

他们离开测试场的时候，史波克已得出了自己并不清楚人类约会程序的结论。他们会共同进餐，毫无疑问，但是吉姆显得十分激动，可能坐下都难，更不要说用餐了。吉姆当前的状态十分奇异，就仿佛在振动。或许是紧张的结果吧。

运动是一项普适性的社会活动，史波克思忖，因此舰队管理下的公园便是一个再好不过的选择。

夜幕即将降临，公园里几乎空无一人。史波克注意到，他们一路上只有一两个人在路过时抬了起头，震惊地盯着吉姆。如果吉姆注意到了（他似乎没有），他也未曾提起。他似乎完全满足于史波克的陪伴。为此，史波克十分感激。

“那个，史波克，我有个问题要问，”沉默地走了几分钟后，吉姆终于发问，“你跟我都清楚，咱俩没有约会的计划。干嘛那么跟克里斯说？”

“我曾告知过你，我们将于测试结束后约会。”

“你说的是‘ **或许** ’。”

“‘或许’表示事件兼有发生与不发生的可能。在此情况下是前者。”

“可……你明明说……”吉姆发出一声痛苦的呻吟，声音之凄惨令史波克担心地望向他，“我就直说了吧。我原以为你不想答应我呢。我以为你只是想委婉地拒绝我。谈约会问题的时候，‘也许’跟‘不行’差不了多少——这方面我可是专家。”

“我为何不想答应？”

“‘杀人犯’这线索值2000美元，亚历克斯（I’ll take ‘Convicted Murderer’ for 2000, Alex.）。[1]”

史波克看他的眼神满是迷茫，吉姆叹了口气。

“这是个老电视剧里的梗。叫《问答游戏（Trivia）》[2]。不重要。重点是，大部分人都不太乐意跟杀过人的人约会。”

此话并非毫无道理。史波克并不了解人类的择偶标准，但身负谋杀罪名大约不在其中。“你令我好奇，”史波克承认，“且你在我测试中的作为证明你虽行事莽撞却心地善良，符合我此前对你的印象。我在人类感情方面并非专家，但我清楚，有许多人投身浪漫活动时，其理由远不及我充分。”

“行吧，但是你觉得我帅吗？”吉姆再次回避了对情感的严肃探讨。史波克并不介意。过多讨论情感总让史波克感到不安，就仿佛醒着太久，缺少睡眠一样。

从美学角度欣赏他人外貌是符合逻辑的，史波克如此告诉自己。这属于合理反应，既利于繁殖，也利于个人的精神愉悦。观看美的景象时，神经元会释放令人感到 **愉悦** 的神经递质，人们也普遍追求愉悦。史波克如此说服了自己，便答道：“是的。你确实英俊。”

吉姆显然未曾料到这种回答，因为他踉跄了一下，脸也涨成了一种 **极** 有吸引力的红色，但他很快就恢复了镇定。“彼此彼此，史波克。”

“哦？”

“对。测试的时候我一直在看你，你……你坐在舰长椅里的样子特别棒，真的。你这双手简直不真实。”史波克很想细究他话中的涵义，问清他说他的手不真实是什么意思，但吉姆已经脸红过一次了。如果再次脸红，吉姆或许会有自燃的危险。一段沉默过后，吉姆又问：“我完全可以接着吹彩虹屁，我真的还有好多可以夸，但是……我能问问之前是怎么回事吗？你怎么了？”

史波克早已料到派克或吉姆会如此发问，而他毫不惊讶最终提问的是吉姆。派克，以他完全人类的方式，似乎理解其中的缘故。毕竟，派克亲眼目睹过他在 **忒修斯号** 上的表现，清楚他当时的情况。吉姆却是第一次见到他的这一行为。

“模拟测试令我想起了从前的一段经历。我的头脑停滞了。由于该不足，我陷入了无所作为的状态。”

“ **啥。** 不足——你说什么呢？你那是受到了精神创伤，史波克，不是什么不足。”

“以测试标准评判，就是不足。”

“这么说就好像是你的错一样。”

“正是。”

吉姆无奈地停下脚步，向史波克伸出手。史波克默许他抓住自己的胳膊，尽管人类对肢体接触的喜爱仍令他不解。至少被触摸的仅是制服，而非皮肤。他在与人类的交流中已逐渐习惯了这点——派克同样喜爱做出友善的短暂触碰。不过当前的这种接触更像是在要求他停止行走。

“史波克。那不是你的错。确实，一旦当了舰长，你的行为就必须达到某种标准，免得给别人造成危险，但是即便出了事，即便你着了慌——是，你得承担责任，但不是因为你不够尽职，也不是因为你这个人不够好，或者其它什么原因。跟这些都不沾边儿。”

这就是那位对大副痛下杀手的冷血舰长？那个法庭塑造出的凶残恶魔？吉姆正用担忧而热诚的眼神望着他。

“我的意思是，看在老天份上，史波克，你可是亲眼看着你的船变成了碎片。是谁都会出问题的。”

“我原以为症状会消退，”史波克木然地承认，“距 **忒修斯号** 的损毁已过去了很长时间。”

“它不会自己消失的。你只有下功夫去处理它才行。忽略算不上处理。”

“如何才算处理？”

“史波克，我百分之百确定，你回地球的时候他们给你推荐了咨询师。这是舰队流程。你接受了吗？”

“其它事项占用了我的时间，”吉姆凌厉的眼神就是足够的回答了，“我会处理的。我必须处理好，鉴于派克显然希望我到 **进取号** 服役，而六个月后 **进取号** 就将开始其首次任务。

不知为何，通过测试后，登舰服役的念头便不再如之前那般令人却步、不可思议了。难道这是……骄傲吗？史波克为通过了测试而骄傲吗？或许正是出于这个原故，他才没有在派克准许他通过时出言反驳。他的通过或许证明，他 **的确** 适合这种工作。

“我说，等你上去了，可别忘了保持联系。”吉姆停止了争论，重新迈开步。他胳膊上的手松开了，吉姆的胳膊渐渐伸过来，与他的松松挽在了一起。史波克并不习惯这一动作，但其在瓦肯也并非十分 **罕见** 。毕竟没有皮肤接触。“把你那些冒险一个不落的都讲给我听。”

“我不会称其为‘冒险’。”

“但是，它们就是冒险，不是吗？”吉姆叹了口气，“行吧，发现，探索，谈判，随你怎么叫吧——我挺怀念这些的。所以你必须随时跟我汇报。”

“我想麦考伊医生的女儿也会希望收到汇报。”

吉姆哈哈大笑，史波克感到挽着他的那条胳膊放松了下来。“哈！可不。咱们可以来个群聊。”史波克体会到一阵愉悦。 **我在此次约会中表现良好。如此甚好。** 知道吉姆很快乐，史波克也感到了满足。在测试的风波之后，史波克很享受当前这项风险（相对）较小的活动——与他所喜欢的人单纯地共度时光。

“我会确保通知到你，虽然我认为事态不会如你所预测的那般混乱。”当然，史波克暗想，那 **定然** 会比给学生的星舰设计打分更具挑战性。并非 **坏事** ……

**可他们曾信任他会保护他们的安全。曾信任所有高级舰员。而他们的关心、他们的果决最终也未能改变大多数舰员死亡的结果。包括那给予史波克一种特殊亲切感的两位。**

这想法就足以熄灭史波克心中的兴奋。

如此想着，史波克陷入了沉默，两人继续穿过公园。天气不错——对史波克来说还是太冷，但在旧金山已算温暖。他们走着，其他游人的注意力也逐渐回归到了自己的活动上。他们路过了野餐的人、正在排练的话剧社，还有一对躺在毯子上望天的恋人。

瓦肯星当然也有休闲活动，只是……史波克忍不住感叹地球人对其情绪和情感的开放态度。他的眼神落到他与吉姆胳膊的相接处。如此强的感染力。

“嘿，看那儿，有个棋盘，”吉姆说，指指一个公用棋盘，“你下棋吗？”

“我从未被人类击败。”

“啊——你可是没跟 **这个** 人类下过棋呢。”吉姆抽离胳膊，走至棋盘边坐下。他一挥手，棋盘上就出现了全息棋子，摆在初始位置，只等走出第一步。“我原来总在舰载电脑上下棋。那玩意儿人 **根本** 就赢不了，但是，妈的它练得我技术好了不少。”

史波克完全同意。他也曾时常与舰载电脑对弈。在设置为最高难度的情况下，并无已知的下棋者击败电脑程序的案例。他自己也设计过数个象棋程序，下棋者即使在理论上也不可能胜过程序。

他坐到棋盘的另一侧，走出了第一步。

“所以，我要是赢了……”吉姆拖着长音，半开玩笑地说。他的手停在了一个棋子上——一个车，“我想想啊。”

“象棋通常不属于赌博游戏，吉姆。我也必须重申，我从未被人类击败。”

“那你完全可以拒绝， **而且** 我的胜算很低啊。唔，”他把棋子随便一放，正落在史波克的象的进攻路线上。史波克一挑眉。 **如此下法，胜出岂不简单到荒唐。** “亲一口怎么样？”

如果吉姆的方法就是令他分神，那么他暂时取得了成功。史波克的战术离他而去，他惊讶地抬头看向吉姆。再一次，他瓦肯的一面极力反对他的决定，然而……他已经在 **约会** 了。身体上的亲近与他在同意时展现出的情感上的亲近并无太大区别。

况且……他无法回应说自己 **不想** 吻他。

“很好，”史波克同意了，眼神回到棋盘，“但你不会胜出。”

棋局继续。时间过了许久，但史波克始终未觉担心。他顺应需要适时调整战术，吃了吉姆的许多棋子，自己也损失了一些。虽然这盘棋是小儿科的水平，但是史波克享受于整个过程。享受于吉姆皱起的眉头，享受于他掌跟抵着下巴的样子，享受于吉姆小声的“哼”和“嗯”。

随着棋局不断推进，照亮他们的只剩下了头上的街灯，而史波克忽然发现吉姆的落子从完全随机变为了熟练的战术。史波克一直未有过担忧，直到……

“将军。”

“嗯？”史波克问，而后才发现吉姆的一个车已经行进到了他的王前，“啊。”

吉姆又礼貌地将了他六七军，让史波克心里越来越烦躁不安。但史波克仍然维持着冷静的态度，即使吉姆的进攻愈加猛烈强势。两方的棋子都不断减少。不久史波克便意识到，再做抵抗已是徒劳。在只余王、车、马和一个卒的情况下，史波克已无计可施。

史波克的脸因决心而紧绷，他将棋子移至一处较安全的地方暂避风头。他已经认清了失败的现实。吉姆坏笑着将死了他。

“嘿，你下得也不错，”吉姆称赞他，虽然史波克注意到他脸上的神情很是得意，“有几次我真挺担心的。‘未被人类击败’的纪录破了，哈？”

**的确。**

史波克讶异地盯着棋盘，然后抬起头看着吉姆。现在看来，如此局面……并非不合情理。毕竟吉姆已证明了自己在多个领域的超常天赋，为何他不该在象棋方面 **同样** 天赋异禀？简直荒谬。此人唯一的缺陷似乎只是谋杀的罪名。 **或许** ，史波克思考， **正因他在其它方面都如此完美，所以他唯一的缺陷就必须如谋杀这样般严重** 。

史波克并未感到沮丧，相反，他发现自己更加为此人着迷。真是有趣。他很欣慰自己能与他约会，也十分感激吉姆接受了他约会的提议。

“你的棋艺十分出色，”他一挥手，棋子消失了，“你的许多战略我都无法预测。”

“这就是人类的下法——随便走上一气直到撞上正道为止。”

“我们会再次对弈的，而我会胜过你。”

“哦，史波克，我完全完全相信。你比我厉害多了。我这种随便走的就是这么着——从概率来讲，有些时候，你输得一塌糊涂；可有些时候，你就能赢过全旧金山最棒的人物。”吉姆对他一眨眼。

“我从未参加过测试。将我成为全旧金山最优秀的棋手并不准确。”

“嘿，我可没说最棒的 **棋手** 。我是说，愿意跟‘星联之耻’吉姆·该死的·寇克约会？你要不是最棒的人物，我就不知道谁是了。”

这无疑是妄自菲薄，但仍是很高的褒奖。史波克私下认为，若完全按天赋算来，或许是自己正面对着全旧金山最棒的人物。只除那一个永远存在的困境——谋杀。

作为回答，史波克抬起胳膊，将肘部放上桌子。他将两根手指——食指和中指——伸至吉姆面前。“我们就你的奖励达成过协议。”

一丝惊讶和迷惑闪现在吉姆的脸上。虽然史波克没有因吉姆的得胜而心怀恶意，但此时他确实感到了一阵暗喜：他知道一件吉姆不知道的事情。吉姆并非懂得 **一切** ，其中就包括基本的瓦肯示爱方式。

吉姆愣愣地看了他一阵，接着小心翼翼地抬起手。带着几乎像孩子般的好奇和犹疑，他用整只手囫囵握住了史波克的手指，才抬头对上史波克的眼神。史波克的脸涨成了绿色—— **有待改善** ——然后将吉姆的手型调整至与他两指相接。

史波克猜想该动作对他自己恐怕比对一位不具备超心理（psi）能力的人类更有意义，但这不重要。他们皮肤触碰的一刹那，史波克就感知到了吉姆的内心活动在向自己靠拢。他们的思想逐渐接近，直到一条无形、暂时的联系将他们连在一起。

**哦。**

起初，一切都过于明亮，过于强烈，铺天盖地而来，繁杂到难以分辩。史波克几乎想要抽离。这感觉就像鼻腔吸进了水，火辣辣，难以禁受。可是，过了片刻，他的头脑便开始整理这所有的信息。接着，他就能辨认出更细微的情感了，那些沉淀物：一些痛苦、一些愧疚、一些恐惧、一些疲惫、一些宽慰。而这些，比起那种透过他们的接触射向史波克的最主要的情感来说，都是苍白的。

**爱慕。** 吉姆正感受这强烈的……爱慕之情，据推测，对象是他。吉姆脸上绽开的笑容佐证了他的推测。史波克知道浅绿色已经染上了自己的脖颈，且在快速地向脸上蔓延。他很快得出了下一个结论——这一结论完全符合逻辑，他本也可以理性地进行分析，但它仍然让他向自己的约会对象露出了一个微笑、腼腆的微笑。

吉姆 **喜欢** 他。

而他，也的确非常，非常喜欢吉姆。

[1] 出自电视剧Trivia。

[2] 爱尔兰戏剧。


	14. 告诫

“我怎么都觉得这不是个好主意，”老骨头一边念叨一边在货架上踅摸。尽管超市在慢慢退出人们的生活，可这一家——给老头老太开的统共只有四五个货架的小店——似乎屹立不倒，哪怕它唯一的优点就是时间长。连开一百年是件值得骄傲的事儿。“你现在的心态不适合谈恋爱。就在上个月，我还老接着电话说你当着舰队学员的面喝晕了。”

虽说老骨头也跟所有人一样依靠食品复制器，但他也喜欢隔三岔五做点什么菜。这是份失传的艺术，他总是惋惜，技术上看，复制器弄出来的东西确实更有营养，但是这么一来乐趣全没了。下厨的带来 **多种可能性** 也都没了。

“你不是那种能给我做心理分析的大夫，”吉姆斜靠着店里一根柱子，看老骨头拿着两个梨比来比去，“何况，我们都约了三次了。一直都 **棒极了** 。我们各种聊天，也一块儿吃过饭，我还……我跟你说过我那天把他逗乐了吗？就，乐了一声儿那种？”

“是吗？呵，也就说了千儿八百遍吧，但我肯定能忍住再听一遍的。还有，我还是懂点儿心理的，”老骨头从货架上抓过一个苹果，仔细检查，“你上次喝酒是什么时候了？”

 **今天早上，读新闻的时候。好几杯。** 和史波克约会的日子，不喝酒就不那么难了，毕竟他因为喝酒已经在史波克面前出过两次丑了，光是想想出第三次丑，他就紧张得不行。

但不约会的日子……比如今天，史波克忙着准备期末考试……就难一些了。

“这有什么关系吗。”

老骨头瞪了他一眼。“我闻得出来，我告诉你。”

吉姆仍保持着他斜靠柱子的随意动作，但他僵住了。

“我就是说说，但我觉得你把心理康复都押在了史波克身上，这样不健康。我不是不为你高兴，也不是说你现在 **这点儿** 恢复不好……我就是想，万一事情不顺了，不希望你太依赖他了。”

“多谢你的信心。”

“相信我——我现在对爱情的信心可是创历史新低了。”

哦，靠。吉姆这时才注意到老骨头平时严厉的眼神里那种反常的悲哀，于是赶紧从柱子边走上前来。老骨头没理他，只是推着购物车继续走。他最近和老骨头相处的时间更多了，但直到现在才注意到他有问题。“你……你想谈谈吗？”

老骨头警惕地瞥了他一眼，吉姆正想放弃，他却咕哝了一声，拿起了一根胡萝卜。“我们打算分居试试。看那样能不能改善下情况。不能，那就，我是说——我不知道。我不知道，吉姆。”

忽然间，吉姆想起了每次他是怎么 **一分钟、一个细节都不放过** 地跟老骨头讲述自己和史波克的约会的。愧疚淹没了他，他惭愧不堪地低头望着购物车。 **你这自私的混蛋。**

“你别这样。”老骨头叹了口气，停住脚把胳膊肘歇在购物车上，转头正视吉姆，“这种情况不是一天两天了，我还没遇见你的时候就已经开始了，你个蠢蛋。你跟这件事儿一点儿关系都没有。”吉姆不知道老骨头这是在说实话，还只是想让他好受一些。

“是，可是如果我让你不好受了，如果我谈到——”

“没有。想象下你去动物园然后看见俩动物在玻璃后头搞。我看着你俩就是那种感觉。”

他说这话带着的那股刻毒和鄙视劲儿让吉姆忍不住笑了出来，心里也轻松了。“那，乔会怎么样？”

“ **这个。** 我们打算看看定一下抚养权。假设我的部署不变，那样的话……”

“你觉得会变吗？”

“会，”老骨头沉重地低声回答，“早晚会的。不可能不变，舰队就是这样，何况我是个顶呱呱的大夫。那样的话，我们肯定得想好办法。”

太棘手了。吉姆小时候就是这种孩子，妈总跟着星舰不知道去哪。丈夫出事以后，她就不想带着他了。她本可以做得再多一点儿，吉姆私以为，因为， **那样的话** ，她或许就能注意到弗兰克是什么样的人——

他不是重点，吉姆提醒自己。现在也不是跟他最好的哥儿们提起旧创伤的时候。

“好多人都那么安排小孩，如果不允许带家属登舰的话。让当妈的或者当爸的带着，然后没事的时候打电话，”吉姆说，沿着卖麦片的货架走在老骨头前面，“就看乔喜欢宇宙的那个劲儿？还记得那个牵牛花星吗？她肯定能 **特别喜欢** 听到你的消息。”

他终于让老骨头露出了个笑脸儿。“是啊。我想这就能让她高兴了。现在这种情况，她也没惊讶，我们也跟她谈了，告诉她‘妈妈和爸爸还是爱你的，这点不会变’什么的，她……”笑容又消失了，“她是个坚强的小大人。”

吉姆暗暗记下要多去他们家待一待，陪陪他们两个。老骨头选择坚强面对这件事，但是老骨头一直坚强面对所有事。吉姆不知道他是怎么做到的，但老骨头就他妈简直是一块磐石。

“嘿，你觉着她会喜欢这个吗？”吉姆从货架上抽下一盒加糖的麦片。

“我觉着 **你** 会喜欢这个。”

他把盒子抱在胸口。他难道不能自己买吗？不是。招惹老骨头、把他烦到给自己买，是不是好玩得 **多** ？“来嘛。里面还有棉花糖呢。有的形状可好玩儿了。享受下生活嘛，老骨头。”

老骨头接着推起了购物车，然后一把把盒子从吉姆手里抢过来，扔进了车里。“是啊，行吧，混蛋，可别说我什么也没为你做过。”吉姆坏笑着跟上他。“你下次跟耳朵约会是什么时候？”

“几天以后。我们打算找口吃的，去个公园里的什么爵士乐音乐节，然后我跟他说下棋的时候我要在他家把他打得落花流水。我赢了他一 **次** ，但是就再也没赢过他了。”

老骨头举起一根手指示意他暂停。“在他家？”

“咋？”

“你们俩……？”

“啥？”过了几秒吉姆才反应过来，“哦！老天，你那个诡异的动物园比喻。不是，没有。我都没亲过他——没像人类这样亲过。我们就偶尔用手指头这么着——”

“ **我不想知道那么多。** ”

“我 **觉得** 瓦肯人就是那么亲人的，就，”吉姆抬起手，把手指尖像之前那样贴在一起，“就这样。”

“那他是想看看你都感觉到什么了。”

“啊？”

“瓦肯人能通过接触感应你的心理，”吉姆一脸震惊，“你居然不知道？”

“我！我——我知道，我就是没觉得——他是一半一半，我——我以为只有某种 **特别** 的手法什么的才能感应。那，就真的，他碰碰我的手指头就能感觉到我的感觉了？”

“是啊。他们这方面挺强的。”

虽然吉姆没有 **真的** 不高兴，但是想到每次他们接吻的时候，史波克都能（情感上讲）爬进他的脑子里，还是有点儿诡异。他试图回顾一下他有没有想过什么尤为尴尬的事情，但是他根本没法把以前的感受记得那么清楚。

哈。还是值得琢磨的。

“哇。他倒不是那种会说很多东西的人，”老骨头统计购物车里商品的时候，吉姆也顿住了，沉思着眨眼，“但是——我真的挺开心的，你懂吗？就我和他一起的时候。而且他 **什么** 都知道了，所以……反正我也不用担心他发现我是怎么被开除的。是，我们还没有什么实质性进展，但是想想前几个月的状态……光是这样慢慢了解他，我就满足了。况且，瓦肯人不是会约会的类型，所以我按他的速度来。”

“嗯。我为你高兴，孩子。真的，为你高兴。就是……”老骨头叹口气，担忧地看了看吉姆，“只要你保证，万一你们俩出什么事，你不会再回去就行。我也很欣慰你在恢复了，我就是想确认一下，你恢复的原因不单单是一个刚认识一个月的半瓦肯。”

老骨头真是天赐的好朋友。吉姆瞟眼购物车，想要根据老骨头挑选的食材猜猜他要做的菜。哦， **知道了** ，水果沙拉和猪肋排。“好，好。就是……我和他一起的时候，我就整个儿忘了他妈审判那档子事儿了。就好像，除了我，还有他，别的都不存在了，”不过，怪得很，知道有人担心他的精神健康，他感觉 **很好** ，虽然现在他并不是在谷底走投无路的时候，“说起来，老骨头，我告诉过你我 **真的** 很感激你的照顾吗？”

“别给我整这肉麻的。要真想 **感激** 我，你可以让我不需要那么照顾你。”

“那你不后悔在那么那么多年以前那条小巷子里把我从地皮上揭下来拉到你的医务室里咯？”

“那是一年多前，混蛋，”老骨头咕哝，“我是个大夫。‘不做各种害人及恶劣行为 ’嘛。再说了，你也知道舰队总是唠叨什么‘对需要之人施以慈悲善意’之类的。妈的，你当时醉得脑袋都找不着，还在旧舰长制服上吐了一身，我看你算是‘需要’了。”

吉姆冲他甩过一个大大咧咧的笑。老天保佑老骨头。对，史波克是照进他生活的一束崭新、超级好看的光，但老骨头一直是、也将永远都是他的磐石。

“今儿晚上用我帮忙做饭吗？”

“来吧，来吧。免得你闯祸，小子，而且乔看见你该乐坏了。跟她讲几个故事她就高兴了。”


	15. 进取号

生平首次，史波克发现自己在与人对话时因积极的想法而分了神。平常，他的分神总是因为无法强迫自己的大脑绕过从前的创伤。这是种新现象，晚些必须进一步分析，但此时……在派克对他东拉西扯时，任由心绪飘向吉姆，让他感到愉悦。吉姆，他的笑，他出人意料的力量，还有他如何用手臂环住他，让自己靠上他的胸膛。

一共五次约会。昨晚，吉姆给他看了一段荒唐的全息影像，主线故事似乎是与某知名博物馆珠宝盗窃相关的许多极不合理的行为。尽管如此，史波克还是同意了观看，假借深入研究人类文化之名，然而……吉姆沉浸于观影体验，他自己也于是非常满意。

电影接近尾声时，吉姆睡着了。史波克并没有唤醒他送他回家，而只是调整了他的姿势，让他躺好，给他盖上一条毯子，之后自己上了床。吉姆留下吃了早餐。那情形远超了他的期望。吉姆的头发平时就不修边幅，醒来时则简直是 **凌乱** 了，而——

“史波克先生，”派克从一旁好声好气地唤他，“分神不像你的风格啊。还好吗？”

上将没有与他谈起过他的恋情，尽管两人在谈话时从不拘礼。鉴于派克对他们首次约会的反应，他不可能再做出负面反应，但史波克仍觉得袒露他与吉姆的关系似乎会暴露自己的弱点。他喜欢保留隐私。那些进餐、观影，还有公园中的漫步……都是他一个人的。

“的确。很抱歉。可否请您重复？”

“我刚刚在道歉。为了你换证测试时候的事儿？”派克吸了口气，又长叹一声，看起来真心为自己的作为难过，“我不知道我当时怎么想的。我以为……我以为，既然你知道那是假的，大概就没那么难了，我想推你一把，但是……不应该像那样。我要早认真想想就好了。”

啊。是了。考前，史波克便预测到考试最后会出现类似的场景：换证测试通常都会以存亡攸关的事件告终。而他以为自己可以应对。

可当他坐在那里， **忒修斯号** 上的一切就向他涌来，护盾降下的声音船体遭受轰击的 **爆炸** 声还有 **轮机室仍有两名瓦肯人，舰长，我能感知到他们，我有义务——**

不可。今天不可。史波克的眼睛合上了一刻，抓住那些情感强压下去，才重新睁开。他的双手不受控制地颤抖起来，于是他将手放进了衣袋里。派克并未注意。或只是没有指出。

今天并不顺利。吉姆留下共进早餐是十分令他享受的体验，但史波克也因此失去了晨间冥想的机会。这让他感到焦躁且缺乏保护。

但派克上将希望与他谈话，史波克接受了。

“你表现得很好。我一直在想……不知道你上了 **进取号** 以后还愿不愿意当大副。”

又是此事。史波克想要发出呻吟。吉姆催促他，派克也催促他，史波克觉得自己永远也逃不掉这个话题。哪怕几天前母亲与他通话时，他都不曾提起登舰的可能，而他的父亲已数年未同他联系了。

“我认得你这表情。我知道我逼你逼得不行，但船只剩四个月就出发了，时间越来越紧了，而且我是真心觉得你是最好的人选。科学官在科考船上当大副？多合适啊。”派克在走廊尽头停下了。前方是存放星舰的船库。史波克推断派克在此前已向他告知了他们的目的地，但当时他并未留意。他们为何来到船库？“我知道你大概还摇摆着呢。所以我才想到这一招儿，希望能劝动你。”  
门滑开了，现出了其后庞大、洞穴般的船库。史波克望不到船库的尽头，甚至左右也看不全。灯光的作用也是有限的，只有两行聚光灯照出一对明亮的直线，其余的空间则隐入黑暗的巨口。此处不是一般的船库。这里存放的通常是破旧或退役的舰船。他们路过了一艘看似有裂成两半危险的小型星舰。

“我们把它藏这儿了。”

“抱歉？”

“ **进取号** 。你都想不到有多少‘讨厌的邻居’总想凑过来瞄一眼它什么样儿。它本该是个惊喜的。”

可以理解。关于这艘星舰的宣传可谓铺天盖地——它是星际舰队最大、配置最豪华、防御性能最先进、科研条件最好的星舰之一。“您为何将我带来此地？”

“我想，也许，如果由鄙人带领你亲自参观一圈儿，”派克挂着笑容说，“你没准儿能改主意。”

恐惧瞬间淹没了史波克，黑暗、无底的恐惧。 **今天会是艰难的一天。**

走了几分钟后，在船库许许多多不起眼的小角落里，史波克看到了它。

瓦肯人并非对美免疫，只是史波克认为自己不是情感过于丰富的人。当他少数几次误入诗意的心境，他都会责怪自己。那不是瓦肯的方式。那不理性。

然而，望着 **进取号** ，史波克入了迷。

那宽大的碟部和那对曲速机舱。史波克可以在那里站着看上一个小时也看不全它身上所有的细节。一盏大灯悬在它的正上方，却只勉强照亮了它的顶部。他看着自己正前方的主传感器阵列和光子鱼雷发射架，为其尺寸之大赞叹不已。舰体顶部有一间观星休息室，而那小小的弯曲的部分 **一定** 就是舰桥了。

几何传感器。氘载舱。脉冲反应系统。偏导仪。还有能够搭载数百，或许 **上千** 名舰员的空间。飘浮的城市不足以形容它——它就像一整个世界。

史波克希望吉姆也在这里，与他一起，欣赏眼前的景象。

他身旁的派克吹出一声口哨，“老天爷，它可真是个美人儿，对吧？”

一来到它的前方，史波克立即感到自己十分、十分的渺小。这种想法并不理性——毕竟星舰都体量庞大，虽然 **进取号** 比寻常的星舰还要大出许多——但想到他可能成为这样一艘星舰的大副……

史波克感觉呼吸困难，而他还尚未登舰。

“来吧。我带你到处转转，”派克在船库控制屏上按了一个按钮，一扇门随即滑开，打开了登舰的通道。史波克看到星舰内部舱室的灯光亮了起来。“看看我能不能说动你。”

他们登上 **进取号** ，来到主装卸舱。在史波克看来，它已经全然准备完毕，可以随时开始太空遨游了——它的建造就已用去了五年，而他不知道它又在这间船库内等待了多久。舰体外部并没有灰尘，但这是意料之内的。通风系统的先进程度足以避免积尘。

“战斗能力足足够，实验室也跟你在学院里用的一样先进。”派克扮演着兴高采烈的导游角色，自豪得就像个小学生。两人穿过长长的走廊。史波克产生了一种似曾相识的感觉，他从前也曾同派克一起穿过星舰的走廊。走在一艘为数百人——上千人——设计的星舰内部、却不见一人，这样的感觉有些许怪诞。  
他们到了实验室，派克让史波克四处看看。史波克照做时几乎未出任何声音，他的双手交叠在背后，仔细观察各式仪器和材料。在他的外表之下，他的胃已纠成了一团。 **这里很好。** 史波克 **想要** 这个机会，非常想要，但窒息的感觉和强烈的 **恐惧** 正在他体内升起，他几乎能在嗓子眼尝到它们的味道。

**这次没有吉姆·寇克帮我恢复镇定了** ，史波克担忧地想道。艰难的一天，再加上这额外的焦虑在他心中混合，撕扯着他的胸口。

“怎么样？”派克问，兴奋得几乎要踮起脚来，“你怎么想的？”

史波克试图回答，但喉咙太干了。他不得不吞咽一口唾液。“抱歉，”他道歉，咳了一声，“灰尘。”

“是吗？哦，该死，”派克咕哝着扫视天花板，“还以为有什么专门系统来处理这种问题呢。”

“或许其清洁程度可满足人类需求，但，”史波克清清嗓子补充道，“一切良好。令人满意。他们可以使用这些仪器分析此前未曾发现的生物、地质与星际样本。”

“没错。这艘船该遇到多少没接触过的物种啊——还有新星球——这次任务都够他们写本儿 **书** 了。老天爷，我要不是上将就好了，”派克有些怅惘地叉起了腰，低头望着地板，过了一会儿才抬头重新看着史波克，“我这轮儿彩虹屁吹的还行吗？”

史波克沉默不语，只是直盯着某个仪器沉思。他感觉到一只手搭在后背上，忽然惊得一跳—— **我此前从未产生过这一反应，我自何时变得如此易于受惊了？**

“你自己到处遛遛，行吧？我去下面的甲板看一圈儿。我想瞅瞅舰员有什么娱乐设施。你也懂，士气关乎成败呐。”派克对他笑笑，脸上满溢着慈祥，“你有什么需要的就告诉我，啊？我知道我最近挺烦人的，你这人又拉不下脸来让我滚蛋。但我是 **真心** 希望你能上这艘船，史波克。要是你这辈子都留在地上，那可太可惜了。”

派克在他的背上拍了几次才离开了实验室，留下史波克低头望着地板。

在心灵深处，他同意上将的话。他向往登上进取号——这种向往强烈得几乎带来了肉体的痛感——即便登舰意味着他刚刚发展起来的恋爱关系不得不远程继续。但吉姆已接受了这种可能性。即便登舰意味着，他可能眼看着它在太空中分崩离析，碎片四下飞散。但这就是舰队，舰队就意味着承担风险。

然而，既然他不惧危险，为何接受风险、做出决定这样 **艰难** ？

他需要走一走。

他离开了实验室，脚步声在金属地板上敲击、回响。时不时，他的指关节会蹭过他经过的墙壁。墙面凉凉的。 **你很好。你很** 好 **。** 他让自己去想吉姆，温暖的吉姆，温暖、善良，沉睡在他身旁，史波克好奇，下一次约会时，自己若以人类方式亲吻他，不知是否合适，因为他早已想要行动，只是吉姆从未主动开始，史波克也不清楚时机是否正确，或者……

出乎意料，这些想法抚慰了他。他们的恋情风险更低。令他放松。史波克发现自己来到了舰桥，正望着那里的座椅和工作站。是了。那里是舰长椅，还有其他人员的座位。他正模糊想着科学官的椅子会在何处，便看到——啊，对，就在那里。显示屏亮了起来，在史波克眼前列出一连串起飞前的检查项目。正如换证测试时一样，而那似乎已是许久以前了。

他在自己的座椅上坐下，转身面对主显示屏。之前，史波克尚能偶尔听到派克在他上层或下层的走廊里经过，但此时，唯余寂静。只有 **进取号** 悄声的嗡鸣，那是引擎以最低功率运转的声音。只为保持照明而已。

他可以想象自己工作的样子。吉姆谈起此事时，似乎总是确信史波克会成为 **进取号** 的舰员，而派克也对他如此信任……也许他确实可以胜任。

这并未缓解在他胃部膨胀开来的焦虑。史波克起身接着走。舰桥没起到帮助。他需要下到更低的地方。

在走廊的一处，史波克站住了。前方是轮机部，他一路随着深入星舰腹部、控制着所有部门的管道，最终来到了这里。他不是轮机专家，但他的相关知识足够他在必要时提供帮助。不，真正的轮机专家是特普拉克（T’Prak）和索利特（Sorit），他们二人是链接伴侣，曾一道在学院学习，也一同于 **忒修斯号** 服役。他们是史波克离开母星后最先见到的瓦肯人。他父亲都排在后面。

**史波克此前从未感知到他们。这符合逻辑：没有肢体接触，他通常只会感知到极为强烈的情感，毕生少有的强烈情感。然而，他冲到轮机室时，他发现防爆门已经关闭。烈火在门内肆虐。身后，派克在呼唤他。他的军衔。他的名字。他的名字，又叫了一次，随后是请求，求他返回逃生舱，但他不能，他能感到……**

**他们恐慌无助。他们在经受剧痛。他们被困住了。**

**史波克已经到了防爆门前，并在飞速输入能想起的每一种能授权他进入轮机室的密码，因为他不能任由他们留在那里。他们会死去。他们自己十分确定。**

**忽然，锥心的悲痛，从其中一个人传来。史波克辨不出是谁，想着或许那人迷失了方向，直到他透过防爆门另一侧的火海看到一个人影，它向门上的窗洞走来，那是——是的，是特普拉克，但她不可能抛弃她的伴侣。索利特在哪里？史波克摇摇头，不重要，暂时不重要，他继续尝试打开防爆门，徒劳地、绝望地努力着，因为他已不能区分其他瓦肯人与他自己的恐惧……**

史波克倒在了地上。


End file.
